La cita de Bulma, la promesa de Goku
by Nadeshico023
Summary: Goku le hizo una promesa a cierto ser supremo, que involucra a una bella terricola de edad madura y siendo un hombre de palabra debe cumplirla. ¿Que medidas tomatá el principe de los saiyajins ante tal atrevimiento? ¡TERMINADO!
1. Capítulo 1: La promesa

**Hola a todos los lectores, para quienes ya leyeron este fic si gustan pueden volverselo a leer y tambien para quienes no lo leyeron lo traigo nuevamente y levemente renovado. Debido a unas fuertes criticas nada amables me dije por el odioso formato scrip (que por suerte ya no uso mas U) me senti en la obligacion de adaptarme a las normas de esta web y a su vez a mi primer fic. Capaz que lo encuentren algo fofo y tonto pero recuerdo muy bien como un par de personas lo pusieron entre sus favoritos, y yo lo traigo para aquellos que vieron como lo elimine, y no quiero que piensen que mis lectores no me interesan.**

**Viendo como ya mis notas estan ocupando mas que mi capitulo en si ¬¬ los dejo con la lectura **

****

**La cita de Bulma, la promesa de Goku**

**Capitulo 1: La promesa**

Goku, el saiyajin criado en la Tierra, comía atropelladamente la comida que Milk le servía a la mesa, Mientras Gohan se encontraba dictando cátedra en la preparatoria Orange Star de la que hacía un tiempo se había graduado con honores, solo interrumpiendo su clase para combatir en crimen en forma del "Gran Saiyaman", y por otro lado Goten, una como tantas veces jugando en casa de los Briefs con su mejor amigo Trunks.

-¡Milk¡Que deliciosa comida¡¡¡Hace mucho que no comía tan bien!!! – Comentó acariciando su vientre hinchado su marido.

-Es cierto Goku, pasaste mucho tiempo en el otro mundo… -Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas recordando el tiempo en el que su esposo estuvo habitando el otro mundo.- ¡¡Goku!! Te extrañe mucho!!! BUAAAAA!!!!!!!- Y se lanzó llorando sobre su amado esposo.

-Cálmate Milk jaja- Dijo abrazando a su afligida mujer.

Después de tranquilizar a la morena terminó sus alimentos y dio un par de golpes leves en su estomago. -¡Ah¡Estoy lleno! – Salió al patio de su humilde morada para comenzar sus entrenamientos como solía acostumbrar.

De pronto una voz muy conocida se escucho en el aire…

-¡¡Goku!! – Llamó la avejentada voz en el unísono.

-¡¿¿Eh¿Quien es¿Quien me esta llamando? – Se preguntó sorprendido y confundido.

-¡Soy yo Goku¡Soy el Supremo Kaio Sama! Rou Kaioh-Shin. ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mí¿Con todo lo que te eh ayudado? Jajaja. – Rió el viejo desde el planeta de los supremos.

-¡Supremo Kaio Sama¿¡En verdad es usted?! -

-¡Si Goku! Te estoy contactando por algo de SUPREMA importancia….-

La expresión de Goku cambio, y se tomo la conversación con más seriedad.

-Si, dígame que es lo que esta sucediendo. –Hizo una leve pausa y continuó. - ¿hay algún nuevo enemigo que amenace con destruir la Tierra? -

-Emmm… no exactamente….-Vaciló.- Pero Goku… ¡DONDE ESTA LA MUJER QUE ME PROMETISTE! – Gritó escupiendo saliva a lo que Goku calló de bruces al suelo.

- ¡¿Solo eso era!? – Levantándose inmediatamente del suelo. - ¡Me tenia preocupado¡¡Creí que algo malo había ocurrido!! – Reclamó un tanto molesto.

-¡MIRA NIÑO NO QUERAS FALTAR A TU PROMESA¡¿VERDAD¡TU ME PROMETISTE UNA CITA CON UNA HERMOSA MUJER¡Y QUIERO QUE LA CUMPLAS!-

-es que…. –Rascó su cabeza. - "Vegeta nunca permitirá que este viejo salga con Bulma, me partiría la cabeza primero".-Pensó mientras sudaba frío.

-¡GOKU¡Estoy esperando inmediatamente tu respuesta¡¡No tengo todo el día¡Y te recuerdo que te regale mi vida! Me debes una muchacho…

-¿¡De que te quejas si fuiste revivido con las esferas del dragón!?-

-Eso no importa…ehhh… ¡¡sino te la hubiera dado la tierra no existiría en este momento y Majin Boo seguiría destruyendo los planetas a su paso!! – Señalando con el dedo índice un punto inexacto.

-"Es cierto le debo una… ¡Vegeta me hará trizas!"-Se lamentó mentalmente. - De acuerdo¡pero debes darme aunque sea un día para hacer todos los arreglos!- Haciendo alusión con un dedo.

- ¡OH¡¡QUE EMOCIÓN¡¡POR FIN TENDRE UNA CITA CON UNA HERMOSA MUJER!! Ejem…-Tosió en su mano-… esta bien tienes un día para dejar todo listo, y espero que esa mujer sea tan hermosa como me dijiste… Eso es todo Goku. ¡Adiós!-

-Maldición… Dudo que Bulma se preste para esto, debo convencerla…-Se detuvo un momento a pensar. - o tal vez sea mas fácil si me la llevo contra su voluntad¡así no tendría que razonar con ella! – Emocionado formo un puño con su mano y la apoyó sobre su otra mano extendida.- No… -Razonó mas desanimado. - Vegeta y Trunks la escucharan gritando seguramente…. ¡¡¡AAAHHHHHH!!!! QUE HAGO!?

Goku se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, tratando de ingeniar una estrategia para llevarle a Bulma al Supremo Kaioh.

-Nunca aceptarán… ¿que puedo hacer?... en todo caso si ella acepta Vegeta no le permitirá irse conmigo… ¡AH! SI YA LO SE¡Me disfrazaré de mujer! De todas forma Rou Kaio-Shin no conoce a Bulma personalmente! Si ¡es genial¡Ese hombre esta muy viejo dudo que tenga buena vista! - Los ojos de Goku se iluminaban con su "brillante" idea.-

Esperó unas horas a que Milk saliera a hacer las compras para sacar unos de sus vestidos. Destrozó los primeros dos que se probó, ocultándolos por debajo del resto esperando que la morena no notase sus destrozos, o no los notase tan rápido.

Se puso el maquillaje que Milk utilizaba en fechas especiales, y se miro al espejo.

-Mmmm… No soy tan bonita como Bulma pero seguro que le gustare al Supremo Kaioh. Está muy viejo¡no notara que soy yo! -Sonrió y se tele transportó al planeta supremo.

…

En el planeta Supremo lo esperaba un anciano vestido de gala sentado en una mesa de forma circular, cubierta por un mantel rojo, sobre el cual en el centro se ubicaba un candelabro antiguo con tres velas encendidas.

Goku llegó al lugar vistiendo un vestido púrpura largo, casualmente uno de los favoritos de Milk, muy mal maquillado, con el lápiz labial corrido, y una sombra que no combinaba con la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Femeninamente camino hasta acercarse al anciano que lo miraba conteniendo la risa. se sentó en la mesa.

-¡oh! Usted debe ser el apuesto hombre con el que Goku arreglo una cita! – dijo tratando de poner una voz femenina.

Los cachetes colorados del supremo no pudieron ser capaces de contener por más tiempo la risa y el hombre se arrojó al suelo golpeándolo con los puños, mientras que con la otra mano sobaba su adolorida barriga.

-¡oh! Mi querido señor! Que le sucede se encuentra bien??? - aún con voz afeminada.

-¡jajajajajaa! – Reía el dios desde el suelo.

-¡Por favor señor dígame en que puedo ayudarlo! – Ingenuamente aún no se daba cuenta que lo habían descubierto.

-¡jajajaj! Goku muy buen chiste¡Muy bueno muchacho¿Sabias que me gusta reír así?... ¡jajajjajaa! Hace mucho tiempo que no me reía con tantas ganas!... – Dijo el canoso levantándose del suelo mientras limpiaba una lagrima que caía de sus ojos.

-¿¡Que!? – Ahora con su voz normal – ¿Me descubrió tan rápido? Valla, se ve que no soy muy buena mujer…. Ser mujer es difícil… (¿enserio?)

-Tratando de recomponerse de semejante risa.- Esta bien Goku, ahora ve a traerme a la mujer que me prometiste, falta poco para que se cumpla tu plazo, así que ve chico, anda, el reloj sigue corriendo.

-mmmm… "Ni modo, tendré que pedirle el favor a Bulma…No puedo romper mi promesa". Esta bien, volveré en unas horas con la mujer que le prometí….

-si muchacho ve, rápido, rápido. – Haciendo una seña con su mano moviéndola de arriba abajo.

Goku volvió a tele transportarse a su casa en la montaña Paos donde Milk lo esperaba con un palo de amasar en la mano.

Goten, Trunks y sus abuelos salieron a jugar al parque. De modo que en la corporación solo habitaba esa adorable y romántica pareja.

-¡MADITO MAL AGRADECIDO¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A TRATARME ASÍ¡¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES¡NO SIRVES PARA NADA¡ERES UN INUTIL¡¿POR QUE NO REGRESAS AL INFIERNO?! –Gritaba la furiosa mujer mientras le arrojaba todo lo encontraba a su marido.

-¡MALDITA SEA MUJER¿¡POR QUE $&"·$? NO TE CALMAS¡ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA¡OJALA Y ESTUBIERA EN EL INFIERNO¡ASÍ NO TENDRÍA QUE SOPORTAR A UNA MUJER TAN MOLESTA Y GRITONA COMO TU¡O MEJOR AÚN¿¡POR QUE NO TE VAS TU AL INFIERNO?!

-¿¡Así que quieres que me valla no¡Bien me iré¡Y te arrepentirás de haberme tratado así¡Vendrás suplicándome de rodillas que regrese!

-¡Ja! Deja de soñar mujer tonta. Insolente… ¡yo jamás te suplicare que vuelvas¿¡Por que no preparas tus cosas¡Vete ya de aquí¡No tengo mas deseos de verte!

-¡Bastando engreído¿¡Donde estarías de no ser por mí?! – Cuestionó con ambas manos en la cadera.

-¡Posiblemente rodeado de mujeres¿¡No eres la única en la tierra lo sabías?!

Ante este comentario, Bulma solo pudo reaccionar de una sola manera, haciendo que sus ojos se convirtieran en dos llamas incandescentes.

-¡Entonces volveré con Yamcha¡El es mucho mas hombre que tu! – Solamente con la intención de irritarlo.

-¡¿Y QUIEN TE LO IMPIDE¿¡QUIERES QUE TE LLEVE A LA PUERTA DE SU CASA?! – Cruzo los brazos y se quedo parado con una vena en la frente, controlándose para no volar la casa en pedazos con su ki.

-¡DE ACUERDO¡ME MARCHO!

Bulma subió furiosa las escaleras echando humo por las orejas.

Este tipo de peleas eran bastante comunes en esta pareja, pero el temperamento de la mujer esta vez era diferente, estaba mas sensible, posiblemente por su embarazo, del que ninguno de los dos tenía idea.

En ese momento Goku toca el timbre de la casa de la escandalosa pareja.

"RINNNGGGG….RINGGGGG"

-¡¿QUIEN ES?! – Preguntó a los gritos Vegeta sin moverse de su lugar.

-Eh…. Soy yo Goku –Titubeó. - ¿puedo pasar? -Con una gota en su frente.

-¡PASA GOKU! – Gritó Bulma aún colérica desde el segundo piso.

-¡EH! Si… -Dijo mientras atravesaba el umbral de entrada.

-¿¡QUE QUIERES AHORA KAKAROTTO?! -

-Cálmate Vegeta…- Dijo haciendo alusión con las manos. -"Tal vez este no sería el mejor momento para decírselos, pero faltan pocas horas para que se venza el plazo del Supremo Kaio…" – Pensó y acompañó con un leve suspiro.

-¡HABLA KAKAROTTO! -

-¡DEJALO TRANQUILO¡NO LE HABLES ASI A MI AMIGO! – Continuó aseverando a los gritos la escandalizada peliazul.

-¡CALLATE MUJER ESCANDALOSA¿¡NO TE ESTABAS LLENDO?!

-¡Pues si¡YA ME VOY! – Ahora volteando a su amigo de la infancia. - ¿¡QUE QUIERES GOKU?!

-EHH!!! Solo… es que…-

-¿¡QUE QUIERES?! – Preguntaron a coro la feliz pareja.

-Veras Bulma… - Respiro hondo - hace un tiempo le hice una promesa a alguien de que tendría una cita contigo y pues… ahora me esta pidiendo que cumpla mi promesa…- Dijo y sonrió como lo hacía cuando era un niño, reflejando inocencia pura.

Vegeta recordó aquella vez en la que Goku le ofrecía una foto de su esposa a un anciano. Y más molesto que antes:

-¡MALDITO KAKAROTTO!! –Ya no le fue posible controlar su ki, su mujer se la pasaba armando escándalo y justo en ese momento su rival se aparecía recordándole esa promesa que involucraba su pertenencia más preciada y la más gritona- ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A FALTARME EL RESPETO ASI¡¿POR QUE DIABLOS NO LE OFRECISTE A TU ESPOSA?! – Gritó y liberó su rabia convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin.

-Recuerda Vegeta ya te lo dije, Milk no es muy hermosa que digamos. – Intentado calmar los agitados ánimos de la mansión de los Briefs.

Bulma vio la reacción de su enojado esposo y sonrió, era la perfecta oportunidad de herirlo como ella quería en venganza de los comentarios que tuvo que recibir hace unos momentos.

-Cállate Vegeta –Dijo calmada apoyada en el barandal del segundo piso.- Hace unos momentos me echaste de la casa, es mas ¡me pediste que me fuera al infierno! – Tomo aire y continuó. - ….De acuerdo Goku aceptare la cita con ese hombre.- Dijo con una sonrisa en su boca.

- ¡Genial Bulma! –Presionando con ilusión sus puños. - Vamos arréglate un poco debemos irnos! – Pidió y sus ojos brillaron como lo hicieron con la brillante idea de hacer travestido.

-¡Maldito Kakarotto¡No te atrevas¡TE ANIQUILARÉ TRAIDOR! – Dijo el marido que se había mantenido expectante por un segundo.

-¡Vegeta cálmate¡Si sigues enfureciéndote así destruirás la casa por completo! – Retrocediendo con cuantiosas gotas de sudor en su frente.

-¡No tiene caso Vegeta¡Me voy con Goku!... – Haciendo que la furia del príncipe solo se acrecentara para después voltearse y sonreír con ternura. - Por favor Goku espera unos minutos mientras me arreglo. –

- "Apresúrate Bulma, si tardas talvez no quede mucho de mi."- Pensó mientras la mujer se adentraba en su cuarto a seguramente prepararse para su cita.

-Vienes a mi casa… - Con el rostro ensombrecido. - Le ofreces mi mujer a otro… ¡¿Y TE ATREVES A ESPERAR QUE NO HAGA NADA MIENTRAS TE LA LLEVAS?! – ¡Vegeta estaba poseído nuevamente!

-¡¡AHH!! Vamos Vegeta solo serán unas horas¡luego te la traeré¡No te preocupes! – Decía temeroso al tiempo que retrocedía.

-¡Ya estoy lista!-

Goku y Vegeta se voltearon a mirar a la mujer. Su esbelto cuerpo vestía un sugestivo vestido rojo con una abertura hasta los glúteos (vestido que había usado solo una vez cuando se suponía que saldrían a cenar, pero el Saiyajin no le permitió abandonar el dormitorio), sus carnosos labios perfectamente delineados con lápiz labial, largos pendientes de perlas y un collar que desviaba la vista al escote profundo que mostraba la suave piel de los turgentes senos de la mujer, y sus tacones rojos del mismo color que el vestido. Era el cuadro perfecto, que cumplió su cometido, ponerle los pelos de punta a su marido (más que de costumbre)

- Pe…pero…- Tartamudeó su marido ante la escena.

-¿Que sucede Vegeta?..¿Este vestido te trae recuerdos?- Preguntó con la sola intención de aumentar sus celos y de paso recordarle lo buen amante que era. - Vamos Goku, no perdamos mas tiempo - Dijo mientras bajó las escaleras.

- ¡Si! –Asintió el menor.

Al pasar junto a su pareja, la peliazul rozó sutilmente su cuerpo y sin contenerse el la tomó del brazo con la suficiente fuerza para retenerla por un segundo por no como para ocasionarle algún daño.

- No.. No estarás hablando enserio?...- aún con una vena marcada en la frente.

-¡Adiós cariño! – Dijo mientras apartaba su brazo del guerrero. Con su mano derecha le tiró un beso y le guiñó el ojo a su esposo, que estaba siendo consumido por la furia y los celos.

-Bueno Bulma, por tu brazo sobre mi, así nos tele transportamos al planeta supremo.-

-Bien. – Contestó y apoyó su codo derecho en el hombro de Goku, y con su mano acarició su cabello. Su otra mano la puso doblada en su cintura y mirando maliciosamente a Vegeta pensó. – "Esto sacas por maltratar a tu mujer."-

-¿Lista? – Preguntó su amigo alistando sus dedos para esa técnica tan especial.

-Muy lista Goku…- Dijo con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

-De acuerdo…- Goku posó dos dedos en su frente y en un segundo ya no estaban

¿Qué más podía pedir? La inesperada llegada de su amigo y la propuesta que le trajo consigo le entregaban a ella el plan perfecto, la venganza era tan dulce que ya podía saborearla, comiendo ansias se regodeo en los celos de ese hombre que tanto la sacaba de sus casillas. Solo… y colérico, Vegeta observaba atónito el espacio en el que anteriormente se encontraban su mujer y su rival.

-No… No permitiré que esa mujer se burle de mi de esta manera!

**Continuará…**

**Bueno para bien o mal volvi a traer a este fic a esta web, a quien le agrade la idea bien a quien no pido que se me faciliten los POR QUE, y que se dirigan a mi con todo el respeto que meresco, de otra forma me estarían demostrando lo poco personas que son. De cualquier forma este fic volvio a la vida y asi se queda ahora adaptado al formato permitido por la pagina y espero seguir todas las normas que sea humanamente posible y desde ya muchisimas gracias por leer.**


	2. Capítulo 2: La cita

La cita de Bulma, la promesa de Goku.

Capitulo 2: La cita.

Dos cuerpos familiares se materializaron en un nuevo planeta, su cielo color lila adornaba su verde llanura y su son de tranquilidad.

Bulma suspiró, a partir de ese momento podría hacer lo que le plazca, ya no sería necesario actuar ante nadie ya que no había forma de que su amado esposo cayera mágicamente en el planeta supremo. Tal vez podría hacerlo con las esferas del dragón, pero no era propio de su príncipe, estando en ese estado de cólera, detenerse a buscar una por una las esferas. Tal vez se embarcaría al templo sagrado y golpearía al pobre kamisama por una solución inmediata, sin importar la edad del pobre dios.

Suspiró un poco más aliviada, hace unos segundos había tenido una fuerte discusión con su tan atento y cariñoso esposo (si, claro), pero ahora lo único que restaba era terminar con esa cita, y ¿quien prohíbe disfrutarla? Para después volver y restregarle en el rostro a Vegeta lo bien que la había pasado y demostrarle que con Bulma Briefs, ni siquiera el príncipe de los saiyajins puede meterse.

-Bien Goku ¿Dónde esta el hombre con que tendré mi cita? – Preguntó la fémina retirando el apoyo que mantenía sobre él.- "Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde mi última cita… -Pensó. - Vegeta jamás me lleva a lugares bonitos."

-Bueno Bulma la verdad… -Divagó. - Él es un hombre un poco mayor que tu y yo… -Dijo mirando a sus alrededores solo para evitar encontrarse con su mirada. Por supuesto que la gran Bulma Briefs no saldría con un viejo verde, ¿Cómo explicarle que ese ser supremo era un vil copia de Roshi? Por supuesto, un copia "divina".

-Uhmm… -Posando un dedo sobre su barbilla. - No importa, por lo que visto los extraterrestres como tu y Vegeta no envejecen mucho. – Sonriendo recordó a otro extraterrestre. – "El antiguo kami… hay por Dios, Goku no puedo haber sido tan estúpido…" -

El de cabello rebelde solo se limitó a reír exageradamente con una mano posada en la nuca, en un gesto muy típico de él.

-¡Goku! ¿Me has traído a la mujer hermosa que te pedí? – Preguntó una voz avejentada a sus espaldas.

Es voz rasposa, probablemente de una persona de edad avanzada hizo que Bulma se volteara lentamente e incluso sintiendo pánico de encontrarse con un viejo decrepito al borde de la muerte, o tal vez con un fumador extremo.

-"¡Maldito Goku! ¿Será posible que este hombre sea…" – Pensó, y uno de sus hermosos ojos azules se frunció, al tiempo que de su frente comenzaba a escurrir con lentitud una gota de sudor.

-Si señor, ¡aquí esta! ¡Es ella! –Tomándola por los hombres como entregando un obsequio navideño. Exactamente, Bulma era un pequeño presente, o una pertenencia prestada o más bien robada, por no decir secuestrada. - ¡Su nombre es Bulma! – Dijo el inocente hombre que muchas veces pasa por retardado.

-Goku no puedes estar hablando enserio…- Le susurro al oído girando un poco su rostro.

-Vamos Bulma se lo prometí… solo será una cita. No te preocupes… –Respondió en el mismo tono soltando su agarre. - Muy bien ahora los dejare a solas ¡Adiós! – Culminó y posó sus dedos sobre su frente.

-¡Espera Goku yo- Gritó Bulma extendiendo un brazo para alcanzarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde. Seguramente se encontraba ya en otro planeta.

-Mmmmm… - Murmuró libidinoso el viejo – La verdad es que con lo despistado que es Goku imagine que me traería cualquier cosa pero me equivoque, no mentía, sí eres muy hermosa... –Recorriéndola con la mirada. - Mira como te arreglaste para mí! – Clamó contento juntando ambas manos.

-"Viejo verde asqueroso… me recuerda mucho a Roshi…" – Pensó y a su mente vinieron tantos recuerdos de las incontables veces que el vejete se atrevía a poner mano sobre su cuerpo o espiarla mientras realizaba alguna actividad que involucre escasez de ropa. Incontables fueron las veces en las que el veterano de las artes marciales creaba un malévolo plan solo para tener la oportunidad de tocar, ver o fotografiar su belleza. - Ho…hola… Mi nombre es Bulma… - Extendiendo su mano para saludarlo y aun de su rostro escurrían las gotas de sudor.

-Hola Bulma, es un honor tener un cita con una mujer tan hermosa como tu, este es un día glorioso para mi – Tomó su mano y en un gesto bastante caballeroso, la besó. – Mi nombre es Rou Kaioh-Shin, soy el supremo Kaioh Sama de hace 15 generaciones…espero que sea una noche – Hizo una leve pausa y continuó. - inolvidable… - Un brillo extraño se reflejaba en los oscuros ojos del Dios, mas enigmática aún que la de mister Popo.

- "¡¿15 GENERACIONES?!" – Pensó horrorizada la peliazul mientras el anciano continuaba hincado sobre su mano. – "¿Estará bromeando? ¡No puede ser tan viejo! ¿O será un muerto viviente?... Tal vez por eso tiene la piel tan morada… ¿Acaso murió de asfixia??" – Su semblante asqueado cambió por otro. – "Maldita sea Goku me las vas a pagar muy caro…" – Alzó su brazo libre y empuño su mano con un poco de violencia, haciendo que este tiemble por la presión ejercida. Recordó entonces el escenario en el que se encontraba, Goku se había marchado para dejarlos a solas y no había otro método para regresar, solo le quedaba resignarse y cuidar sus partes de ese viejo degenerado. - Ah! Si es un gusto… "Maldición en que me eh metido?, todo por irritar a Vegeta…" – Reflexionó y continuó hablando sin darse cuenta. - Ahora que lo pienso…

-¿Qué dices linda? – Preguntó el canoso.

-Eh? No, descuide no es nada.– Espetó moviendo su mano de arriba abajo restándole importancia a las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar. – "La verdad no fue gran cosa… Vegeta solo me pidió que arregle su cámara de gravedad, le cocine y le lleve su ropa limpia… nada que no hubiera pedido antes… ¿Por qué reaccioné de ese modo?..."

-Muchacha te noto distraída ¿te sucede algo?-

-Eh? No, no tiene importancia.

-En ese caso, por favor sígueme, eh preparado todo para esta cita. Hace años que lo estaba esperando… - Sin soltar su mano la llevó hasta esa mesa tan bien adornada que había visto Goku momentos antes.

-¡Valla! ¡Que lindo esta todo! – Se maravillo la mujer.

-Nada menos para la mujer más hermosa… - Dijo y alejo una silla de la mesa, invitándola a sentarse y mostrándole así sus impecables modales. Bulma asintió y se dispuso a sentarse cuidando su trasero en todo momento, viviendo tantos años junto a un hombre tan parecido aprendió algunos "gajes de libidinosos", Rou Kaioh acomodó a su invitada y se dispuso en su lugar. Con una mirada picara y atenta a su cita, el supremo tronó los dedos

En ese instante cientos de platillos de un aroma exquisito se aparecieron en la mesa, ante los ojos de Bulma, que se había quedado con la boca abierta.

-¡WOW! ¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE! – Dijo la peliazul mas maravillada aún. - "No tengo dudas de que este es un viejo verde, pero aún así sabe como tratar a una dama, no como mi marido que solo sabe atenderme correctamente en la cama…" – Y por supuesto no se refería a que el príncipe le llevase el desayuno en las mañanas.

-Ya te lo dije, nada menos para ti, anda linda come, no seas tímida… - Dijo el supremo inclinándose un poco hacia su plato, mirando a la mujer con un solo ojo.

Bulma tomo sus cubiertos, y comenzó a ingerir el sustento que la rodeaba delicadamente, deleitándose con cada bocado de tan exquisita comida. A la vista distraída de la mujer estaba el viejo, que pasó de ser caballero a mirar el escote profundo, sus ojos ahora eran dos corazones rosas y de su boca abierta corría sensualmente un hilillo de saliva, digno de un Dios.

Pasados unos segundos, por no escuchar ni el más mínimo movimiento por parte de su acompañante, volteó la mirada del sustento para ver que era lo que lo distraía tanto, y tan halagador, descubrió al viejo con las manos en la masa, o mejor dicho, con los ojos en los senos.

-Ejem… - Tosió disimuladamente. - Señor… mis ojos están mas arriba… - Se hizo presente en su frente una pequeña vena, al parecer las mejores costumbres de su esposo comenzaban a serle adquiridas.-

-¡EH! Jaja, lo siento linda, tienes que comprenderme, una mujer con tus… -Hizo una leve pausa y continuo hablando. - …atributos… no pasa desapercibida de la vista masculina ¿no crees? -

-"Uhmm es cierto, soy una mujer muy bella, es inevitable que cosas como estas pasen, en parte es mi culpa por ser tan hermosa…" – Se martirizo la terrícola por su innegable belleza (tan humilde como siempre) – Lo que sea.

-oh… bien Bulma cuéntame algo de ti preciosura. ¿Que te gusta hacer? – Dijo mientras tomaba de su copa un poco de vino.-

- ¿Eh? Bueno, soy la científica más importante de la tierra, es una tarea que me consume mucho tiempo y energías, además de eso tengo mi propia corporación que fundó mi padre y yo heredé, y la semana pasada cerré un contrato multimillonario con una empresa de telecomunicación, se podría decir que soy todo un as en las finanzas y en la tecnología. (otra vez, que modesta, no?) es mas, en unos días una famosa revista me tomara unas fotos en casa con mi familia…

- ¿Tu familia?

-Si, mi hijo y mi… esposo… - Mencionando al último en voz baja, casi inaludible.

- ¿Tu qué linda? ¿Me lo repites por favor?

- Mi esposo… - Respondió en el mismo tono inaludible.

- ¿Tu…?

- ¡Mi esposo! ¡Por un demonio! ¡MI MALDITO ESPOSO! - Grito la fémina golpeando la mesa con sus manos, haciendo que esta se tambaleara levemente.

- Ah… - Musitó algo asustado. – Ehmm… pues es lógico que estés casada, dudo que una mujer como tu, con esas… cualidades…. Sea soltera…

- Claro, tiene toda la razón… - Respondió retornando a su lugar

- Supongo que tu esposo debe tratarte como una reina, no valla a ser que te le escapes! Jajaja – Rió el viejo mientras continuaba comiendo.

- En realidad… - Dijo afligida la peliazul.

-¿Qué?... ¿acaso tu marido no te saca a cenar? ¿o te hace presentes? ¿O a algún lugar tipo de detalle romántico como tanto les gusta a las mujeres terrícolas? -

-Uhmm… púes no, el dice que esas son tontas cursilerías humanas, le desagradan enormemente esos detalles. Tampoco es adepto a las demostraciones públicas de afecto. La verdad es que el no me atiende muy bien que digamos, no de la misma forma que lo hacía mi antiguo novio, a veces no se que es lo que le vi – Su vista se torno triste, al hablar apoyaba su rostro en la palma de su mano, y su codo en la mesa de mantel color vino.

- Disculpa, no quería ponerte triste… si yo fuera tu esposo, te llevaría a recorrer el universo entero, le mostraría al mundo que la mujer mas especial de la galaxia es mía, todos los días sería una celebración por el simple hecho de estar juntos, es mas seria un motivo de presunción para mi jaja...-.

- "Vaya… este viejo dice las cosas mas lindas que eh escuchado, además de ser bastante detallista y caballero, tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo… Esas palabras jamás las escuchare de la bocha de Vegeta... quizá no es tan parecido a Roshi como yo creía…" – Suspiró - Bueno, eso no tiene importancia ahora, el esta allá y yo aquí así que cambiemos de tema… - Cambiando radicalmente su expresión. - Ehmmm dígame, ¿cuales son sus tareas como Dios supremo?..

La conversación prosiguió por varios minutos, pero mientras hablaban el supremo bebía más y más, a los ciegos y distraídos ojos de Bulma. Sin darse cuenta del estado deplorable en el que lentamente estaba quedando el Dios.

Pasados unos minutos…

- ¡Bulma! ven a bailar conmigo por favor! – Pidió a gritos el Supremo dirigiéndose a ella, con un movimiento tambaleante de sus piernas, a veces pararse repentinamente después de ingerir tantas cantidades de licor provoca un mareo incesante, lo que atrofiaba el caminar del Supermo.

- Ehmm… este… bueno… yo – Divagó y Rou Kaioh la tomó de las manos y la obligó a levantarse de su asiento.

Rou Kaio tronó nuevamente sus dedos, esta vez apareció en aparato rectangular con un par de bocinas, exactamente igual a los equipos de sonido de la Tierra. Este comenzó a emitir de música extraña de otros mundos.

- No seas tímida linda, no voy a hacerte daño – Dijo ruborizado por la ebriedad el hombre de piel violácea. - A lo sumo algunas caricias… - Comentó el sinvergüenza con picardía.

-¿¡EH?! ¿¡De que habla?! – Preguntó horrorizada la peliazul.

Las manos del Kaio la tomaron de la cintura mientras se movía al compás de la música.

-"Oh! No… el viejo esta ebrio… demonios…" – Pensó y empotró una de sus manos en su rostro, mientras el viejo la llevaba con la melodía.

Pasados unos segundos, las manos del supremo pasaron de su cintura a sus glúteos, apretándolos con suavidad.

-¿¡0Pero que demonios cree que esta haciendo!? – Gritó la mujer alejándolo por los hombros, que escasamente le llegaban a la cintura.

- Nada mi amor, solo te hago unos cariñitos!...

-¡¡Suélteme!! ¡¡no me toque!! – Bulma se alejó del abrazo del viejo pero este quedo prendido de su pierna descubierta, descubierta por su agraciado vestido, que ahora resultaba bastante inconveniente, pero cuando se juega con fuego a veces se termina quemando. ¿Le estaba saliendo el tiro por la culata?

- Mi amor que piernas suaves tienes! No te molesta si te doy un besito?... – Preguntó el ebrio acariciando la blanca piel con su mejilla.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ME MOLESTA! – Contestó descontrolada Bulma, lista para dejar aún mas amoratada la piel del Dios.

Bulma intento con todas sus fuerzas retirar la cara del hombre que la estaba besando de su pierna sin éxito. En un momento Vegeta no le pareció tan malo, es cierto que no era perfecto, pero ¿quién lo es?, ella lo amaba con todas sus imperfecciones, imperfecciones que lo hacían único, que lo diferenciaban del resto, a pesar de lo poco detallista, de lo desconsiderado que podía ser a veces, y de las miles de actitudes de las que se podía quejar, el había cambiado mucho por ella, el hombre que ella amaba, y no debió tratarlo así, el no lo merecía, ese hombre que dio la vida en una oportunidad por ella y su hijo, no había nada que quisieras mas que estar en sus brazos y no en los de este viejo libidinoso.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¿¿POR QUE NO ME TRAGE MI ORGULLO Y ME QUEDE EN LA TIERRA!?

Continuará…

Hola lectores, me ausenté, lo sé muy bien, pero eh estado algo ocupada con varios asuntos personales y no espero que me entiendan, me limitare a agradecer los reviews que me han dejado en mi ausencia tanto en este como en mis otros fics para todos aquellos que los lean, y debido a que este fic ya lo tengo preescrito y solo tengo que modificar la redacción y agregar un par de detalles por capitulo espero (si Kami me lo permite) no tardar demasiado en el próximo capitulo.

Espero que les haya agradado este, y si les gusto dejen su review! Jaja eso anima a continuar a veces :) también espero haber mejorados los errores que me nombraron en el pasado y me eh esforzado por modificar.

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.

Nadeshico


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿Qué vas a hacer Vegeta?

**La cita de Bulma, la promesa de Goku**

**Capitulo 3: ¿Qué vas a hacer Vegeta?**

La Tierra había permanecido por tantos años en paz… pero la paz nunca dura, mas allá de toda guerra, de cualquier enemigo peligroso que amenace con destruir el planeta, o dominarlo… mas allá de cualquier caos o destrucción que aceche la humanidad, estaba el sublime príncipe de los saiyajins ardiendo de celos e impotencia…

Para Vegeta era inadmisible conciliar un estado de calma, su cólera aumentaba segundo a segundo, sabiendo que cada minuto allí quieto sin hacer nada ante la situación, era un minuto más en el que esa molesta mujer terrícola lo pasaba con el Supremo Kioh Samma.

No podía seguir así, se había vuelto descabellada la idea pasar un momento mas en ese lugar, sus pies lentamente dejaron de tocar el suelo, levito sobre su lugar en el balcón de la corporación y alzó la vista, fijando rumbo, buscando un sitio lejano a cualquier tipo de civilización, un espacio como en los que acostumbraba entrenar apenas llegado a la tierra. Rechinó los dientes con impotencia y en una milésima su cuerpo se rodeo de un aura con la que se esfumo en una dirección incierta.

A los minutos llegó a un campo desértico y desolado, y con un grito violento, pulverizo la tierra a su alrededor dejándola convertida en un cráter gigantesco, era mejor terapia para un saiya que ir a un psicólogo.

Inmediatamente comenzó a buscar el ki de la peliazul o el retrasado Saiyajin sin caso alguno, volteando de un lado a otro como un perro rabioso, ¿Vegeta comenzaría a escupir espuma por la boca?

La búsqueda era en vano, seguramente ambos se encontraban en ese nefasto planeta de los seres "supremos". En ese momento comenzó a desear que Majin Boo lo hubiese destruido por completo, que no quedara ni rastro de él ni de sus habitantes, de esa forma no tendría que pasar por esos problemas.

El saiya alzó la vista con decisión, una de ambas presencias que intentaba rastrear se había hecho presente

Sin dudarlo se dirigió a toda velocidad para buscar a esa rata traicionera, esa escoria Saiyajin como lo había estado llamando por los últimos minutos.

Maldiciéndolo… voló por unos veinte minutos cuando usualmente le tomaba cuarenta llegar a la casa de Goku, o Kakarotto como el solía llamarlo.

La modesta casa de la montaña Paoz se hacia visible, el príncipe, con sus modales dignos de la realeza a la que pertenecia y constantemente clamaba orgulloso, no se detuvo siquiera a tocar el timbre de la posada ¿para que hacerlo? ¿Acaso venia por una visita social? ¿O a tomar un te con la urraca de Kakarotto? ¡Es decir esposa! Aunque al príncipe le haría falta tomarse un te de tilo para calmar los nervios.

-¡KAKAROTTO!- Bramó empuñando sus enguantadas manos, aun flotando en el aire. - ¡Kakarotto! ¡Sal de ahí inmediatamente! ¡O te sacare a la fuerza!- Exclamo alzando su brazo derecho por sobre su cabeza, comenzando a formar una esfera de energía, destinada a impactarse de lleno con ese iglú campestre.

…

Dentro del hogar de los Son, se respiraba la tranquilidad, Milk servía el sustento a la mesa ante los ojos de su esposo, que fácilmente puede ser confundido con un vagabundo que en su vida probó bocado… que modales tan ofensivos los de ese hombre tan inocente…

La calida temperatura hacía de ese recinto un lugar cómodo, de agradable estadía, sumado a eso el aroma exquisito de los tan extraños animales que su mujer cocinaba diariamente. Sin problema alguno la mujer podría escribir un sumario de recetas para mujeres con escaso poder adquisitivo, pudiendo ser los títulos tales como: "Cinco formas diferentes de cocinar un terodáctilo" o, "Tiranosaurio al escabeche", de cualquier forma a su esposo le era agradable cualquier cosa que ella le cocinara, no por un amor ciego, su esposo seria capaz de comer un muerto si la situación lo requería.

Goku suspiró dejando sus hombros cae alivianándose de toda tensión, Bulma se encontraba con el supremo, por ende ¡Promesa cumplida! Problema solucionado, en la noche le compensaría los vestidos rotos a su mujer.

Su cena emanaba un calor visible, un vapor atestado de aromas embriagantes a las fosas nasales Saiyajin. Empuñó su tenedor, y apuñalo la pierna de un animal "x", extasiado por el placer numero uno, LA COMIDA.

Abrió la boca y engulló de lleno el trozo de carne mientras Gohan retenía con todas sus fuerzas sus ojos dentro de sus orbitas, a escenas como esa uno nunca se acostumbra. Tal vez si a extraterrestres asesinos, pero no a un hombre metiendo dentro de su boca una pierna asada de unos cuarenta centímetros de ancho.

En pleno orgasmo gastronomito de Goku una voz no muy amigable y el incremento instantáneo de un ki cercano llamaron su atención, y como todo hombre, a pesar de su sangre saiya, no pudo engullir y escuchar al mismo tiempo. El tenedor, ahora alojado en la garganta de Goku, luchaba por salir, acompañándose por la amable petición del visitante a las afueras del hogar.

-¡SAL DE AHÍ DESGRACIADO O VOLARÉ TU CHOZA POR LOS CIELOS! – Ofendiendo de sobremanera a la propietaria de dicha casa, por el distintivo nombre de "choza", ja! Con lo mucho que ella se esforzaba por mantener su hogar impecable.

Milk dirigió una mirada asesina al atragantado Goku, en la que claramente se leía "O lo callas tú, o lo callo yo" y si pasaba lo segundo sería por que lo dejaría en tales condiciones que de milagro podría argumentar palabra.

- "No puede ser… por que siempre me meto en tantos problemas…" – Se dijo así mismo Goku después de finalmente desalojar de su garganta el bendito utensilio.

Inmediatamente el joven de cabello revuelto se retiró para enfrentar un nuevo martirio, o de lo contrario destruirían su "choza".

- ¿Que sucede Vegeta? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido de forma infantil. - ¿Qué no ves que estaba comiendo? -

- ¿¡Donde demonios esta Bulma?! – Escupiendo un par de gotas de saliva en su cólera, aún sin disolver la energía acumulada en la palma de su mano.

- ¡Ah! ¡Eso! – Contestó Goku cambiando su semblante aniñado. - Ella se encuentra en el planeta supremo en su cita ¿recuerdas? Hace un momento fui por ella a tu casa, que mala memoria. – Iluso e inocente.

- Grr… "No es posible que seamos de la misma raza…" – Pensó avergonzado Vegeta. -¡YA LO SÉ NO SOY NINGUN ESTUPIDO! – Relajó sus músculos, deshaciendo la esfera de energía. - A lo que me refiero es por que no estas con ella? -

- Ay Vegeta. – Dijo creyendo que el iluso era otro. - ¡Están en una cita! El Supremo Rou Kaioh-Shin se molestaría si estuviera con ellos. -

- ¿"Ay Vegeta"? – Pensó, ¿Desde que momento Kakarotto se sentía tan superior en conocimientos? No era tiempo para discutir qué hombre sabía mas sobre relaciones amorosas ¡Era de su esposa de quien estaban hablando! Pasando por alto lo demás, una frase se fraguó en su retorcida mente asesina… -"Es decir que esta sola con ese viejo decrepito…"- Que pensamiento tan poco agradable, pero uno mas entretenido comenzó a aparecer, MUERTE AL VEJETE. - Llévame allá de inmediato. – Gruñó al único conocedor de la tele transportación.

-Pero Vegeta, se supone que no debemos interrumpirlos…- Aplicando todo su pobre conocimiento en relaciones humanas que un día muy lejano había aprendido de su buen amigo Yamcha, y su anciano maestro Roshi, tal vez ninguno de los era buen profesor en esa materia, y tampoco era el momento apropiado para aplicar lo aprendido y ¡mucho menos el sujeto indicado!

Vegeta tragó saliva, graciosamente una de las orillas de sus labios comenzó a curvarse hacia arriba, mostrando así levemente la perfecta dentadura. Dejó el aire salir de sus pulmones, tratando de formular una frase, lo mas serena posible, para que sin inconvenientes su compatriota entendiera la magnitud de la situación, y que de esa forma accediera a llevarlo al desgraciado planeta.

-O me llevas… - Comenzó mirando fijamente a las negras pupilas de su interlocutor. – O te parto cada hueso de tu cuerpo a ti y cada patético habitante de este inmundo planeta de porquería. Tú decides. – Espetó con la tranquilidad mas perturbadora del mundo.

- ¡¡ah!! – Dijo con la voz entrecortada. - De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tú ganas… Ven pon tu mano en mi hombro. – Señaló al pacifico hombre y comenzó a alzar su brazo para realizar su curiosa técnica, pero en una acción inesperada se detuvo y miró al saiya quien ya se encontraba a su lado, con su enguantada mano sobre su hombro.

Vegeta gruñó, ¡mas retrasos! - ¿¡Que sucede Kakarotto?!, ¿¡por que te quedaste quieto?! -

- Vegeta piénsalo bien, estas haciendo justo lo que Bulma quiere. – Comento con seriedad.

- ¿¡De que hablas Kakarotto?! Explícate inmediatamente. -

- Veras Vegeta, Bulma es mi amiga desde hace ya muchos años, el que vallas por ella es justamente lo que ella quiere. -

El príncipe abrió los ojos en son de sorpresa. - "¿Quien es este y que hicieron con Kakarotto?"- Pensó y al segundo cambio su expresión. - Que extraño, podría asegurar que en lugar de cerebro tendrías aire pero veo que me equivoque. – Se burló esbozando media sonrisa.

- Oye Vegeta no tienes por que insultarme – Nuevamente esa expresión aniñada del hombre adulto. - Bien vamos al planeta supremo así me dejas comer tranquilo. -

- ¡Espera! – Exclamó sin dudar.

- ¿Que pasa? – Molesto y aniñado.

- Por una vez en tu vida tienes razón…

-¿¡EH?! ¿¡VEGETA ME ESTAS DANDO LA RAZON!?

- ¡SI ESTUPIDO HAS UNA FIESTA POR UN DEMONIO! ¡Ahora calla! ¡No tengo por qué soportar tus burlas y créeme cuando te digo que no lo haré! – Haciéndose con la tela naranja del taje de entrenamiento con su puño.

- Bien Vegeta, pero que sucede…-

- No voy a ir al planeta supremo. – Soltando su agarre. - Ahora que estoy mas calmado me doy cuenta que esa mujer solo buscaba hacerme rabiar… jaja pero dudo que a ella le guste salir con un viejo decrepito como ese. – Una sonrisa triunfadora se coló en su rostro. – Por mi que disfrute su anhelada cita jaja -

- Uhmm si es lo más probable… A ella nunca le agradó demasiado cuando Roshi la acosaba y ese viejo es como una copia divina de él jajaja. – Rió el menor.

- Entonces ices que el… es como-

- Si es un viejo bastante pícaro. – Tan típico de el poner la mano detrás de la cabeza al reír.

- Entonces lo mas seguro es que… el… intente propasarse con ella... ¿no? – Nuevamente una vena se formaba en su frente.

- Si eso creo… Bien Vegeta ¿que harás? – Preguntó y el príncipe comenzó una pequeña meditación, que fue interrumpida por el inquisitivo comentario del mas joven. - Tengo mucha hambre. -

-¡TU SIEMPRE PENSANDO EN COMIDA! – Gritó hastiado.

- Oye, no me regañes, tu comes tanto como yo…-

- Bah… no me compares contigo, muerto de hambre.-

Los ojos de Goku lo miraron a media hasta - Bueno Vegeta dime que piensas hacer, estoy cansándome. -

- La dejare allá, con su cita… - Respondió con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Si el viejo se propasa solo será culpa de ella… así aprenderá que no puede manipular al príncipe de los Saiyajin, Bulma aprenderá su lección por las malas. -

- Bien, solo espero que no te arrepientas de esto.-

- No lo haré. – Contestó seguro de sí, comenzando a levitar para retornar a su hogar.

Nadie iría al rescate de la hermosa e inteligente heredera de la corporación capsula. La peliazul solo pensó en la escena de celos de su esposo, en su cólera, en la impotencia que sentiría al verla partir, pero olvido completamente la otra parte de la historia, la cita. Además claro, de subestimar la inteligencia de su esposo.

En el camino a C.C. Vegeta meditaba su decisión. Por un lado le regresarían a su mujer tarde o temprano, posiblemente ultrajada por ese viejo libidinoso, ese viejo tocaría su mas preciada pertenencia, y no podría cobrar venganza, y por el otro lado, ella aprendería una valiosa lección, por fin la dejaría en su lugar, solita la mujer buscó su desgracia. ¿Tanto trabajo era arreglar su cámara de gravedad, darle comida y ropa cuando lo necesitara? Supuestamente esa era su función… y para otras actividades más íntimas de lo que no tenía ninguna queja.

-"Es lo mejor" – Pensó mientras viajaba a toda velocidad por el desolado campo. – "En algún momento podré desquitarme del viejo, por ahora lo que importa es que por fin tendré el respeto que merezco… Pero… ¿que hay si cuando regrese se moleste por que no fui por ella? – Detuvo en seco su vuelo. – No lo había considerado… Tal vez este tan furiosa que no me cocine en meses…- Sacudió la cabeza. – ¡¡MALDITA!! ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS ES QUE PIENSO EN ESO?! ¡COMO PUEDE SER QUE YO! ¡¿EL PRINCIPE SAIYAJIN TEMA LA REACCION DE UNA MUJER ESTUPIDA!? Esa maldita mujer… ¿que me ha hecho? Lo mas probable es que me haya embrujado… no es posible que no pueda quedarme tranquilo sabiendo que ella esta lejos… ja si mi padre me viera…Si tuviera tumba se estaría revolcando en ella. De todas maneras ya le dije a Kakarotto que no iría por ella, la esperaré un tiempo más y si no regresa, ese anciano se las vera conmigo…-

**Continuará...**

**Hola! No saben como les agradezco a todos la cantidad de reviews que me han dejado :D verdaderamente me hace muy feliz que les guste este fic. Esta vez no me tarde tanto como la anterior en actualizar pero convengamos que no fue un capitulo demasiado largo. Espero que les haya gustado tanto este capitulo como los anteriores.**

**Con respecto a un comentario que me dejaron en el que decía que el supremo ya sabia que Vegeta era esposo de Bulma, bueno en mi fic no xD llamémosle universo alterno no? Jaja Igual espero que les este gustando :) y de nuevo gracias a todos por los reviews. Consejos y criticas son todos bien recibidos **

**Nadeshico**


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Por qué no vienes por mí?

**La cita de Bulma, la promesa de Goku**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Por qué no vienes por mí?**

En cierto pequeño planeta, que tiempo atrás había sido escenario de una lucha titánica, se encontraba una mujer de cabellos azules cuya tez se apreciaba rojiza… Casi tanto como la del mismísimo Dabura, quien actualmente cultiva tulipanes en el otro mundo. Sentada estaba, de piernas y brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados y con una pequeña… casi imperceptible vena marcada a uno de los lados de su frente, sobre una piedra de proporciones y cierto anciano quien vivió unas quince generaciones, también sentado a su lado. Éste se encontraba en tal estado de ebriedad, que infructuosamente intentaba una y otra… y otra y otra vez tocar un seno de la molesta mujer. Intentos que una y otra… y otra y otra vez eran alejados por un rápido golpe de mano de la hembra acosada. Lo más molesto del caso, era que el hombre parecía no entender que nunca llegaría a palpar ninguna parte de su cuerpo, y en su mente se fraguaba la frase "Quizá ahora sí", seguido de esto volvía a intentarlo… como ya dije… infructuosamente.

Momentos antes a esto, la desvalida Bulma mantenía de su pierna descubierta una especie de agarre, estilo garrapata por parte del ancianito picarón.

-"¡Diablos! ¿¡Me esta baboseando la pierna!?" – Pensó en aquel momento y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Segundos antes, de él se había oído un "¿Te molesta si te doy un besito?" - ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¡QUITESE DE ENCIMA VIEJO ASQUEROSO!! – Gritó y encarnizada jaló de la blanca cresta estilo punk del supremo Kaioh. Al jalar del cabello canoso, Bulma dio un par de pasos hacía atrás, pero sin darse cuenta y en su desesperación por quitarse esa sanguijuela de encima, sus diez centímetros de tacón, tropezaron una piedra del dichoso planetita. ¿Otra vez su táctica de celos para con su esposo le estarían saliendo por la culata?

Seguido de aquello… sí, Bulma cayó al suelo, y por la gracia de Kamisama, su trasero fue bienvenido al suelo por un charco de lodo. Para completar las gracias de la vida, y la buena suerte momentánea del supremo, al ella caer, cayo el sobre ella en consecuencia… y ¡Vaya bienvenida le dio la peliazul! ¡Derecho al escote profundo! ¡Ja!

Bulma estaba comenzando a tener convulsiones, uno de sus ojos adquirió un tic y todos los cabellos de su cuerpo se encresparon al sentir la respiración ajena sobre sus "atributos", por un momento cabía la posibilidad de que se volviera rubia y llegara a super saiyajin 3… ¡sálvese quien pueda!¡¡Mujer enojada!!

Nuevamente la cresta del anciano fue tomada y casi arrancada por la delicada mano de la fémina, luego de hacer un ondeo por el aire, el cuerpo del supremo fue enviado directamente contra una roca a unos… uhmm… 500 km por hora. Luego de empotrar su cara contra la roca, y que esta se agrietara, la estampita que ahora era el cuerpo del dios, cayó como pluma al suelo…

La impotencia no podía ser de ninguna forma posible, mayor que la que en ese momento sentía. Luego de todo ese desastre, Bulma se levantó del suelo… y volvió a caer al charco… Lamentablemente los diez centímetros que la hicieron caer ahora estaban separados del resto de su tacón.

-Maldita sea mi suerte… - Gruñó la mujer y con un mayor esfuerzo se levantó del suelo. Volteó su cabeza y observó su trasero, totalmente grotesco. Tampoco cabía la posibilidad de quitarse el vestido y dejar esa incomodidad de lado ¿Qué demonios se suponía que hiciera?

Bulma alzó la vista y encontró en su tan cuidado cabello, algunas hierbas del césped en el que momentos antes se encontraba. Furiosa se quitó de encima los pequeños trozos de césped y se sentó en una roca cercana a pensar como demonios salir de ese planeta. "Esta es mayor condena que el mismo infierno… Enma Daioh debería enviar a Freezer y esos otros idiotas aquí, tendrían mayor condena que en cualquier otro lugar" – Pensó indignada.

Después del supremo recobrar el movimiento de su cuerpo se posicionó junto a ella y comenzó su serie de intentos infructuosos.

Fue en ese mismo instante en el que notó algo que estaba pasando desapercibido hasta entonces ¿Por qué Vegeta no había ido a por ella hasta entonces?

-"¿Tan molesto estará?..." – Reflexionó la peliazul allí sentada. – "Quizá este tan molesto que no piensa venir por mi… ¿Qué he hecho? O quizá no esta tan molesto y solo no esta interesado en venir por mí, creí que al momento de saber que tendría una cita con alguien más se ahogaría en cólera, pero al parecer no lo conozco tan bien como yo creía…" – Su semblante reflejaba tristeza. – "Ja… ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Siempre tuve a muchos hombres de tras de mi, pero jamás llamaron mi atención… y el único que si lo hizo ¿me obliga a rogarle atención? La gran Bulma Briefs no debería hacerlo, ¡él debería rogar que yo le haga caso!... Ese maldito saiyajin no tiene corazón… - Hizo una leve pausa y recordó una serie de momentos en su vida en los que él era fundamental, por sobre todos ellos, uno. – No seas tonta Bulma, solo lo dices de coraje… Sabes que si pudieras no le cambiarías nada… jaja…" ¿Por qué no vienes? – Murmuró y sintió nuevamente que algo o ALGUIEN estrujaba tan sensible parte de su torso.

La empresaria gruñó al tacto del anciano y luego de gritarle - ¡¡Aléjese de mí!! ¡Maldito pervertido! – Y cachetearlo repetidamente con el dorso y palma de su mano, lo alejó de sí y continuó su meditación.

El viejo Kaioh, quien atravesaba una etapa de aceptación, prefirió desistir de su lujuriosa tarea y se acercó lentamente con ambos puños detrás de su espalda.

-Bulma, querida, te noto algo molesta ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó el canoso a la peliazul, a lo que ella respondió con el pensamiento un "¿Acaso esta bromeando?" - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, linda? – Y a esto último ella pensó "Si, claro… ¿Cómo si pudieras mostrarme lo que esta pasando en…"

-¡¡SI!! – Clamó triunfante. - ¡Claro que tu puedes ayudarme! – Ahora eufórica. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Aquella vez desde la esfera del anciano, presenciaron la batalla de Majin Boo a sus anchas ¡Sí! ¡Seguramente podría verlo através de la misma esfera! – Oye Kaioh, necesito que me prestes por unos minutos aquella bola con la que usted observa cualquier parte de la galaxia, sabe de la que estoy hablando ¿no es asi? – Preguntó con ilusión en sus ojos.

-Si, niña, se de cual me hablas ¡Hip! – El anciano colocó su mano derecha hacia su parte delantera, y en la palma de su mano se encontraba el objeto esférico, el cual brilló a la luz del soleado planeta. – Pero… ¿Qué es lo que quieres ver con exactitud?

-Quiero ver lo que mi esposo esta haciendo en este mismo momento. – Espetó decidida.

-Sabes que espiar conversaciones ajenas no está bien ¿No es así? – ¡Vaya! ¡Justo ahora le aflora la moral al supremo!

-¡Basta de ridiculeces y haga lo que le digo! – Gritó femenina, reluciendo su perfecta dentadura extrañamente colmilluda para el momento.

-¡Ehhh! ¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡No te exaltes niñaaa! – Contesto nervioso y al segundo comenzó a ondear su palma por sobre la esfera. Al cabo de unos segundos, de la nubosidad que era la esfera, comenzaron a dibujarse dos figuras de aspecto humano. - ¿Es eso un pino? – Pregunto el supremo quien no podía terminar de percibir el cuerpo de vegeta por su ebriedad y confundió con un miembro de la familia de los panaceas.

-¿Piensa quedarse aquí? – Cuestionó la mujer en un tono no muy amigable.

-Ehh… No muchacha, me iré a recostar un momento… - Se volteó dos veces en busca de un lugar donde reposar. – Ehh ¡Allí! – Dijo y señaló un árbol a unos metros. Acto seguido camino a los saltos hasta llegar al árbol y se giró a saludar a la peliazul, como confirmándole donde se quedaría el viejo borracho… Bulma solo respondio dejando caer su cabeza levemente y alzar una ceja. "Que personaje es ese vegete".

Bulma regresó su atención a la esfera y ya las figuras de los guerreros eran visibles. Vegeta por un lado, sostenía a Goku por sus ropas, aunque se lo observaba tranquilo, y por el otro lado Goku, solo tenía una expresión aniñada, bastante típica. La mujer se puso mas atenta aún para oír su conversación.

***

- Bien Vegeta, pero que sucede…-

- No voy a ir al planeta supremo. – Soltando su agarre. - Ahora que estoy mas calmado me doy cuenta que esa mujer solo buscaba hacerme rabiar… jaja pero dudo que a ella le guste salir con un viejo decrepito como ese. – Una sonrisa triunfadora se coló en su rostro. – Por mi que disfrute su anhelada cita jaja -

***

Bulma se alejó drásticamente de la esfera. - ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS LE PASA!? ¿¡Pretende dejarme aquí con ese viejo asqueroso?! – A lo que el supremo fingió sordera… - ¡Maldito saiyajin de porquería! – Gruñó exaltada y se volteó a observar nuevamente la esfera y como antes, se acercó a ella para continuar con su tarea.

***

- Si eso creo… Bien Vegeta ¿que harás? – Preguntó y el príncipe comenzó una pequeña meditación, que fue interrumpida por el inquisitivo comentario del más joven. - Tengo mucha hambre. -

-¡TU SIEMPRE PENSANDO EN COMIDA! – Gritó hastiado.

- Oye, no me regañes, tu comes tanto como yo…-

- Bah… no me compares contigo, muerto de hambre.-

Los ojos de Goku lo miraron a media hasta - Bueno Vegeta dime que piensas hacer, estoy cansándome. -

- La dejare allá, con su cita… - Respondió con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Si el viejo se propasa solo será culpa de ella… así aprenderá que no puede manipular al príncipe de los Saiyajin, Bulma aprenderá su lección por las malas. -

- Bien, solo espero que no te arrepientas de esto.-

- No lo haré. – Contestó seguro de sí, comenzando a levitar.

*******

La mujer empuño sus puños a los lados de su cuerpo, tanta era la presión que a las delicadas manos blancas, se le marcaron un par de venas palpitantes. Su cabello se erizó levemente y su mandibula de milagro no se quebró al ella presionar los dientes. –" ¡Desgraciado! ¡Estúpido! ¡¿Acaso no piensas venir por tu mujer a este planeta de mierda!? Con que así aprenderé una leccion ¿¿¿no??? ¡Ni siquiera a tu maldito hijo le has enseñado lecciones y ¿¡LO HARAS CON BULMA BRIEFS!? De esta no te salvas Vegeta…" ¡NO VAS A REIRTE DE ÚLITMO! –

Continuará…

**Gracias!!!! Gracias por los reviews, y perdón por tardar tanto… Lo voy a terminar, de eso no hay duda, pero el problema son mis tiempos jeje chicos, entiéndanme jaja trabajo y estudio -.-'' no se los recomiendo jaja (por cierto, disculpen la brevedad del cap =P)**

**Un saludo a todos y espero que les haya gustado algo de este cap =) si tienen mas tiempo que yo dejen review !! **


	5. Capitulo 5: La excusa perfecta

**La cita de Bulma, la promesa de Goku**

**Capitulo 5: La excusa perfecta**

Que gran error es apresurarse en sacar conclusiones…

Luego de oír ese retazo de conversación entre saiyajines, Bulma se encontraba colérica. ¿Una lección para Bulma? Ja! ¿Acaso Vegeta intentaba crearse una carrera de comediante? Ella ya no era ninguna mocosita que necesitase educarse, o aprender modales, él no era su madre para adjudicarse esa tarea, ¡es más! ¡Ni siquiera su madre se adjudica esa tarea! Aunque después de todo… tampoco es bueno escuchar solo una parte de la conversación… Si vamos a espiar, procuremos hacerlo bien…

La enfurecida mujer, que yacía sentada de piernas cruzadas meditando y que dicho sea de paso tenia sellado en la frente la palabra VENGANZA se volteó al supremo al cabo de unos minutos dedicados al planeamiento de la revancha. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, dice el famoso dicho. Al final de todo Bulma tendría que pagar la dentadura completa de cada uno si continuaban con esa seguidilla de "lecciones".

El Supremo Kaioh se había quedado profundamente dormido bajo el árbol, de su nariz se veía salir una burbuja que crecía y decrecía al compás de su respiración.

En la Tierra, Vegeta se encontraba en la Corporación Cápsula, lugar que actualmente consideraba su hogar, después de tantos años de convivencia con empleados, robots, sus suegros, y en especial Bulma y su hijo, se sentía cómodo y sentía a ese lugar como propio. Trunks y Goten ya habían llegado junto con sus abuelos, Goten se despidió y emprendió camino a la montaña Paoz, ya era tarde y estaba oscureciendo. Con una eterna e interminable sonrisa, la señora Briefs llevo a Trunks a la cama. Sus suegros también se fueron a dormir agotados por la energía que parecía nunca agotarse de los dos niños saiya.

El príncipe comenzaba a desgastar la alfombra del curto conyugal que compartía con la secuestrada peliazul, obviamente no se iría a la cama hasta ver que la mujer volviera en las mismas condiciones en las que se marcho… y de ser posible más serena.

- ¿Dónde demonios esta ésta maldita mujer del demonio? Ya es tarde… ¿Qué tanto hará con ese vejete? No creo que la esté pasando tan bien como para no querer regresar ¿O sí? – Dudó un segundo e inmediatamente agitó la cabeza para quitar ese repugnante pensamiento de su mente. – Por supuesto no la esta pasando mejor con ese anciano que conmigo… como si la tratara tan mal. – Se autosugestionó diciendo que como él no había uno mejor, sexualmente no conseguiría a nadie como él, aunque para la vida marital en el resto de los sentidos usualmente era un desastre. – Admito eh… que puedo ser algo desconsiderado. – Detuvo su paseo por el cuarto lentamente y rememoró varias ocasiones en las cuales no tuvo exactamente en cuenta a su mujer… aquella vez que tomó una capsula y se largó del planeta sin decirle nada… para luego volver esperando provisiones y la encontró amamantando a su hijo. Aquella vez en la que hizo cenizas el trabajo de todo un mes simplemente por que ella no le prestaba atención, aunque ¿Cómo no hacerlo?... si el necesitaba más robots.

Como miles de veces, se comparó con Kakarotto y encontró que él era mucho mejor marido que su némesis. Cuando éste no muere, se larga a entrenar por meses, si no es que años, cuando Vegeta teniendo la misma posibilidad había preferido mantenerse cerca de su familia. Momento en el que pensó que la sabandija de Yamcha prácticamente vivía con ellos, y le gustaba mantenerlo a raya. Volvió a enfadarse, siempre fue un hombre celoso y territorial y Bulma lo sabía perfectamente. – Maldita hembra. – Dijo y su ki empezó a elevarse peligrosamente. - ¿¡Que diablos estás haciendo allá?! – Gritó con tanto énfasis que Enma Daioh abrió repentinamente los ojos, levantando la cabeza inmediatamente y notando así, que una lista con almas buenas se le había pegado en la frente.

-¡Eh! ¡Siguiente! – Dijo acelerado y un demonio azul junto a él lo miró perplejo con una gota de sudor en la frente.

El violento grito y la energía que emanaba el saiya, obligó al jovencito que se ocultaba detrás de la puerta a presionar la manija cerrándola repentinamente, capturando la atención de su progenitor. Trunks tragó saliva, obviamente su padre lo había escuchado y quizá no sería el mejor momento para decirle que había reprobado tres materias este cuatrimestre.

-Trunks. – Dijo la imponente voz de su padre, mirando directamente hacia la puerta y sintiendo su ki luchar por desaparecer.

-Ehm… - Dudó el pequeño sudando. – Solo venía a darte las buenas noches. – Mintió y sonrió nervioso.

Al Trunks alzar la vista un escalofrío intenso lo recorrió de pies cabeza, semejante a ese que lo recorrió cuando observó a Majin Bu destrozando la tierra. Examinando la imagen, había varias cosas que le aterraban de su padre en ese momento, podía ser esa macabra sonrisa ladeada, o el brillo en esos ojos con ceño fruncido. Aunque quizá lo que más le aterró al joven hibrido era que claramente, su padre tenía una idea entre manos que lo involucraba.

Las pupilas del jovencito de cabellos lilas se dilataron y el sudor que lo dominaba comenzaba a hacerse más notorio. - ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma papá? – Le preguntó el niño aterrado.

Vegeta mantuvo intacta su sonrisa mientras se acercó un paso al más joven y se hincó sobre sus rodillas, quedando casi a su misma altura.

-Trunks… por si no lo notaste. – Comenzó su padre y el niño tragó saliva expectante a lo siguiente. – Tú madre… Bulma…no esta en casa. -

El menor asintió con la cabeza lentamente y acompañó el movimiento por un casi mudo: - Ajá… -

-Bien. – Dijo con firmeza borrando su sonrisa y a pesar de eso el tétrico semblante no parecía desvanecer. – Imagino que has de extrañarla mucho…. ¿NO? – Cuestionó con mayor firmeza.

-¿Eh? Pues… no lo sé, yo –

-¡Eh dicho que la extrañas mucho! ¿¡Verdad!?-

En un segundo e niño se empotró a si mismo contra la puerta a sus espaldas, las venas de la frente de su padre parecían también estarle gritando.

-¡Sí papá la extraño mucho! – Afirmó y la sonrisa de Vegeta renació en sus labios. Trunks cerró con firmeza los ojos y ladeó la cabeza.

Su padre volvió a hincarse sobre sus rodillas y en un gesto muy terrestre colocó la palma sobre los cabellos lilas de su hijo. – Supongo que si la extrañas debemos ir por ella. – Trunks abrió los ojos, asombrado asintió nuevamente y perplejo lo observo levantarse. – Pero que quede claro que vamos por ella por que me lo pediste. ¿Entendido? –

-Ajá…- Volvió a contestar. – "Mi papá esta actuando más raro de lo usual" – Se dijo el niño en un pensamiento. – Y… ¿Dónde está mi mamá? -

-Ella está en otro planeta. -

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡En otro planeta!? ¿¡Es que acaso nos abandonó!? ¿¡Por eso actúas tan raro!? -

Vegeta gruñó y apretó sus puños. - ¡Por supuesto que no nos abandonó! ¡No digas estupideces o te prohibiré juntarte con el idiota del hijo de Kakarotto! ¿¡Está claro!? –

-Eh… - Musitó nuevamente empotrado contra la puerta. - ¿Entonces por que se fue? – Preguntó inconciente.

-"La maldita tenía una cita." – Pensó y contestó: - ¿Qué acabo de decirte sobre hablar estupideces? – Prácticamente en un gruñido.

-Perdón… - El niño bajó la cabeza y se acercó dubitativo a su padre.

-Vamos. – Sentenció el mayor.

-¿A dónde? –

-Gr… A casa de Kakarotto… Y es la última advertencia, deja de preguntar idioteces. –

-Sí. -

Vegeta abrió la puerta corrediza de vidrio que separaba la habitación del balcón, levito un par de segundos no sin antes voltearse a asegurarse de que el más joven lo estuviera siguiendo. Una energía rodeo su cuerpo y se impulso a una velocidad impresionante. Sin intención dejó a su hijo kilómetros atrás, era obvio que tenía prisa por llegar. Mentalmente se dijo que su hijo tendría que poder seguir su ritmo, pero al cabo de unos minutos bajó su velocidad. Trunks puso todo su empeño por seguirle el paso y sonrió al poder verlo a lo lejos emanando esa energía blanca de su cuerpo.

Pasados unos kilómetros Vegeta observo la copia miniatura de su rival, volando en la misma dirección que ellos dos.

-¡Mira papá! ¡Es Goten! – Le dijo emocionado su hijo.

-Bah… tendría que haber llegado hace horas… Debe trabajar en su velocidad. –

-¡Hey! – Gritó Trunks con una mano junto a su boca. - ¡Goten! ¡Voltéate! –

El más pequeño de los tres giró levemente su rostro y pudo ver al par tras de sí. Emocionado sonrió y les hizo una seña con la palma de su mano.

-¡Trunks! ¡Señor Vegeta! – Goten se nivelo a los dos restantes y se colocó a la izquierda del de cabellos lilas. - ¿Qué están haciendo por aquí? -

-Vamos a buscar a mi mamá.-

-Ah… ¿Y ella está en mi casa? –

-"¿Acaso tengo que repetir lo de las preguntas estúpidas?" – Gruñó Vegeta mentalmente.

-No. Ella está en otro planeta. –

-¿¡De veras!? – Dijo asombrado. - ¿¡Y en que planeta está?

-Uhmm… - Trunks se volteó a su papá y recordó el pedido que éste le hizo en casa, luego de tragar saliva se volvió a su amigo. – No hagas preguntas estúpidas Goten. – Sentenció con el ceño fruncido.

Vegeta ladeó una sonrisa, la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol.

El más pequeño entristeció la mirada e hizo un gesto infantil con su labio inferior. - ¡Bien! – Al cabo de unos minutos la curiosidad lo estaba matando. - ¿Puedo ir con ustedes a buscarla? – Preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Eh? Bueno… No lo sé, pregúntale a mi papá. -

-Uhmm… Creo que mejor no, mi mamá me ah estado molestando con mis tareas y seguro no me deja salir… además estoy muy cansado y-

-Deja de poner excusas Goten, si te da miedo mi papá ¡admítelo! –

-¡No me da miedo el tío Vegeta! – Dijo con el ceño fruncido totalmente indignado por esa despreciable calumnia.

-"Tío Vegeta" – Pensó y gruñó nuevamente, ese nuevo apelativo le ponía los cabellos más de punta que lo usual.

-Sí… claro… ¡Mentiroso! -

-¡Que no me llames mentiroso!

-¡SILENCIO! – Gritó "el tío Vegeta" tomando a ambos niños por desapercibido. - ¿¡Que diablos es lo que les impide a ustedes par de mocosos mantener sus malditas bocas cerradas!? – De por sí, la situación con Bulma lo tenía tenso, agregarle a eso una discusión interminable de infantes era igual a un seguro colapso nervioso. Desde la perspectiva de Vegeta, estaba comportándose con extrema sutileza. – Vuelvo a escuchar una palabra salir de sus bocas y los enviaré a saludar a Cell y Majin Bu en persona. –

-¡Sí señor! – Dijeron al unísono ambos infantes, en una escena típica de la milicia.

Sin más Vegeta se volteó y continuo su curso a la montaña Paoz. Si una demora más lo interrumpía, probablemente descuartizaría al más cercano. De preferencia Kakarotto.

-Ves Goten, por tu culpa se enfadó con nosotros. – Susurró a su amigo, metros detrás del enfadado.

-Como si costara tanto trabajo…. –

Un sonoro gruñido los hizo tragar saliva al mismo tiempo y cubrir sus bocas con sus manos instantáneamente. El resto del camino Vegeta les procuró un viaje silencioso.

Ya en la dichosa montaña Paoz, el propietario y un par de veces difunto Son Goku, se encontraba en una escena que tenía bastante agotado a su sistema digestivo. Como de costumbre Milk había pasado toda una tarde de trabajo cocinando para él, trabajo que le costaba consumir en cuestión de segundos, para culminar con un extremadamente educado "¡Otro!", enmarcado por una calida e ingenua sonrisa. Para cualquier mujer esto sería una desgracia, un marido que no trabaja, no ayuda en los quehaceres domésticos, y se la pasa la mayor parte de su matrimonio ausente. Cualquiera pediría un divorcio inmediato, aunque para Milk, cocinar todo el santo día, cuidar de sus hijos, educarlos, traer el dinero a casa y cuando esto no era posible… pedírselo a su padre, estas ya eran tareas propias de ser la mujer del hombre más fuerte del mundo, obligaciones que ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir.

A su derecha su futura yerna, Videl compartía la mesa con tres integrantes de la familia Son. Al escuchar el anunciante en la puerta principal, la dueña de casa se disculpó amablemente y se levantó de su asiento. Para su sorpresa se topó con el enemigo numero uno de su esposo, y cónyuge de su vieja amiga Bulma, acompañado por el problemático y mala influencia de su hijo Trunks y detrás de estos el pequeño Goten.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí! – Dijo con falsedad la ama de casa.

Al escuchar su nombre y sentir su presencia cercana se levantó de la mesa y limpió con una servilleta sus manos, obviando los trozos de carne que se acomodaban en los bordes de sus labios.

-Hola Vegeta ¿Otra vez por aquí? – Comentó extrañado mientras Milk los invitaba a pasar. – Ahhh. – Dijo alargando la expresión. – ¡Ya sé! ¡Te arrepentiste y quieres ir a buscar a Bulma! – Espetó seguro de sí mismo haciendo alusión con su dedo índice alzado.

-Hump! – Se le oyó, ruborizado. - ¡Te equivocas! Como de costumbre Kakarotto… Veo que incluso eso entrenas. –

Goku copió el gesto aniñado de su hijo menor. - ¿Entonces que sucede Vegeta? –

-Trunks quiere que su madre regrese. – Le contestó satisfecho.

-Oh… ¿Es eso cierto Trunks? ¿Extrañas a tu mamá? – Preguntó Goku hincándose al infante.

Trunks observó a su derecha, Goku solo esperaba una respuesta, mientras que Videl le dirigía una mirada reprobatoria y su mente empezó a jugarle sucio. "Bebe de mamá" imaginó de Videl, "Pobre Trunks… es muy debil" oyó de Gohan, "¡Extraña a su mami!" y parecía la burlona voz de su amigo Goten y finalmente la vocecita superior de Milk "Este pobre niño no recibe los cuidados suficientes." Estaba a punto de decir "No" "No es cierto" "Es mentira" y acto seguido apuntar a su padre, el verdadero interesado, cuando volteó a verlo y este tenía la misma expresión que cuando irrumpió en su dormitorio. Tétrico.

-S-s-s-s-¡sí! – Dijo y todos voltearon a continuar con la cena.

-En ese caso no nos queda más remedio que teletransportarnos al planeta Supremo. –

El príncipe cruzó los brazos a punto de disponerse a la técnica del clase baja cuando sintió el agarre del pequeño sobre su pierna derecha. Dirigió su mirada al jovencito y este le hizo una seña con la mano, para así poder hablar en su oído. Vegeta se extraño pero cumplió el pedido y se agacho a su altura.

-Por si no lo has notado papá… me acabas de humillar frente a todos. – Comenzó. – Y fácilmente puedo decirle al señor Goku que no quiero ir a buscar a mamá… Así que pensé…-

-Gr…maldito engendro… ¿me estas extorsionando? –

-¡No papá! ¡Yo nunca eh creído que tienes un demonio dentro de ti! ¡Aunque el tío Yamcha me haya contado cuando eras malo! ¡Se que ya no lo eres! –

-"Debí deshacerme de él cuando lo revivieron." – Pensó y continuó la charla con su hijo. - ¿Qué quieres a cambio? -

Al voltearse al infante notó lo extraño de su mirada, más saiyajin que nunca. También notó que había heredado por genética su sonrisa, tal y como Bulma se lo había comentado pero optó por no prestarle atención. Se vio reflejado en su hijo repentinamente y más que nada le extraño esa actitud chantajista del niño.

-Ya dime lo que quieres. –

-Eso te lo diré cuando regrese. – Culminó y se aproximó a Goku. - ¡Señor Goku! ¿Ya nos vamos? –

-Sí claro Trunks. – Le dijo sonriendo mientras colocaba la palma de su mano sobre la lila cabellera. Aproximó dos dedos de su manos derecha a su frente y notó que Vegeta aun estaba a un lado de ellos. - ¿Tu no vienes? – Preguntó extrañado.

-Ya te dije antes que yo no iría por ella. No pienso retractarme. -

Goku suspiró ante el orgulloso saiyajin. – De acuerdo… en un momento volvemos con Bulma. – Inmediatamente colocó sus dedos a la altura de su frente y cambió su expresión, denotando su concentración para realizar la técnica. Sin más desaparecieron en conjunto con un sonido chillón, propio de la teletransportación.

-"Ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ella regrese y estaré más calmado… por fin me quite un peso de encima, fue una gran idea traer a Trunks ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?" – Apoyó su espalda contra la pared e ignoró el llamado de Milk a compartir la mesa con ellos, continuando con la serie de elogios que se estaba brindando mentalmente. Si le hubieran dado un segundo más se hubiera imaginado a sí mismo recibiendo el premio Nobel al estratega del año.

Nuevamente el tajante sonido que producía la teletransportación se oyó en la habitación, Vegeta abrió los ojos de inmediato y frente a él se materializaron los cuerpos de Goku y Trunks, pero no pudo ver a la peliazul. Levantó un poco su frente para asegurarse de que no se encontrara a sus espaldas, pero tampoco pudo encontrarla.

-¿Dónde demonios esta mi mujer? – Cuestionó con firmeza el príncipe, notoriamente molesto.

Goku optó por un gesto apaciguante, comenzó a jugar a unir sus dedos índices. – Pues… verás Vegeta… Lo que sucedió fue que…. Uhm… Prométeme que no vas a enojarte… y en realidad es gracioso cuando lo piensas…

-¡¡Kakarotto!! – Gritó tomándolo por el ambo naranja que solía usar. -¿¡Donde está!?

-Quiza no te haga gracia por que no estuviste ahí… - Intentó calmarlo inútilmente.

-¡¡Contéstame basura!! –

La joven pareja y la madre junto al pequeño dentro de la habitación ahora esperaban la batalla totalmente en silencio, ya la cena familiar había pasado a segundo plano. Siendo esa la primera noche en la que Videl se presentaba oficialmente como la novia de Gohan, una adorable presentación de la vida de su familia…

-Mamá no quiso volver. – Sentenció a su derecha el pequeño recién llegado.

-¿¡¿¡QUE!?!? – Gritó fuera de sí sacudiendo al de cabellera alborotada a su merced. ¿¡Como que no quiso volver!? ¿¡Y TU KAKAROTTO LE PERMITISTE QUEDARSE!?

-¡Ah! – Chilló Goku cubriendo su rostro. - ¡Calma Vegeta! ¡Ya sabes como es Bulma! ¡Ella no me permitió traerla! –

-¡De todas formas debiste hacerlo! ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡No puedes hacer nada bien inútil!?-

-Yo creo que estaba muy cómoda, los hombres que le servían parecían estarla cuidando bien. – Comentó su hijo con inocencia.

Inmediatamente Goku se soltó del agarre que repentinamente Vegeta había soltado anonadado, con su mano derecha tapó la boca de Trunks y las gotas que su rostro comenzaba a emanar se hacían cada vez más notorias. – ¡No era necesario que le contaras esa parte de la historia a tu papá! – Le susurró al oído siendo todo lo que este podía contestar un incesante "Mmmmm". – Mira Vegeta, te lo puedo explicar… en el planeta supremo hacía mucho calor puesto que tiene varios soles. – Comenzó a explicar tratando de calmar al saiyajin.

-Por eso traía puesto su bañador. – Comentó Trunks zafándose del agarre de Goku.

-¿¡QUE!? –

-¡Mira la hora Gohan! Se me hace tarde y mañana tengo que asistir a clase ¡Nos vemos! – Dijo la heredera del imperio Satan antes de abandonar el modesto hogar.

-¡No es seguro para ti estar sola a estas horas de la noche! ¡Yo voy contigo! – Huyó el valiente novio.

- ¡Ustedes dos son muy jóvenes para salir sin un chaperon! – Dijo la ama de casa acompañando a la pareja en su huida. - ¡Y tu vienes conmigo! – Comentó mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo de nula reacción.

- Déjame ver si entendí todo correctamente. – Espetó con tranquilidad Vegeta. – Mí mujer… que llevaste a otro planeta sin mi autorización… se encuentra medio desnuda… rodeada de sabandijas… y un viejo libidinoso… a quien dicho sea de paso…. ¿¡LE LLEVASTE MI MUJER!?

- Veamos… otro planeta… el traje de baño… los guerreros del otro mundo… el viejo Kaioh. – Dijo enumerando con los dedos. – Creo que no falto nada… Lo juro. – Dijo y alzó extendida su mano derecha, justamente la misma que cubría la boca de Trunks.

- Le faltó comentarle que mamá tiene dolor de espalda y le harán masajes. -

La revuelta melena de Goku comenzó a agitarse y cubrió con su cuerpo a Trunks para protegerlo de la energía que emanó repentinamente el cuerpo de Vegeta.

-¡Lleva a Trunks de inmediato a casa! – Gritó y ahora sus ojos eran celestes.

-¡Sí Vegeta! – Contestó nervioso y concluyó que lo más rápido sería la teletransportación, reapareciendo cinco segundos después. - ¿Qué harás Vegeta? – Preguntó dudoso.

-Tú y yo iremos a ese repugnante planeta…

**Continuará….**

**Ja! Al parecer Vegeta por fin se cansó de tanto teatro de Bulma ¡Ya era hora! ¿No? **

**Si, ya sé… "Te tardaste" ¿Quejas? ¡Reviewenme chicos, que a este fic le queda poco! =)**


	6. Capitulo 6: Tendiendo trampas

**La cita de Bulma, la promesa de Goku**

**Capitulo 6: Tendiendo trampas.**

Que ingenuo fue el príncipe del perecido planeta Saiyajin al creer que ella regresaría humillada a la Tierra, rogando que la devolvieran a su hogar, derrotada. Desde la perspectiva de Bulma, ese hombre además de maltratarla sin razón, la dejó abandonada en un planeta desconocido a manos de un mugroso viejo clon de Muten Roshi. Prácticamente insultaba su inteligencia por creer que ella sería tan inútil, como para permitirle saborear la victoria sin ponerle un par de obstáculos en el camino. ¿Acaso no conocía a su propia mujer?

La peliazul alzó su mano derecha y limpio el sudor que hacia brillar su blanca frente. El ser supremo que la había pedido para una cita aún roncaba con mucosidades bajo su fosa nasal. Respiró profundamente sofocada por el calor y se sorprendió por la resistencia del dios, apreciando la cantidad de ropa divina que este traía, mientras ella sudaba litros, la deidad respiraba con la mayor normalidad posible, lo más probable era que su cuerpo estuviera adaptado a las altas temperaturas o quizá su condición como Dios de dioses le brindaba habilidades especiales.

- Maldito calor… - Musitó la mujer y oyó a sus espaldas un conveniente chapoteo. Sin pensarlo se volteó y caminó unos pasos, para encontrar justo detrás de un ostentoso árbol, un pequeño lago rodeado por piedras. Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, un pez saltó y provocó nuevamente el chapoteo que capturó su atención en primer lugar. - ¡Que bien! – Dijo acercándose para darse un chapuzón. – Al parecer los dioses escucharon mis suplicas jaja Gracias Kami. – Miró al supremo Kaioh, no podía ser posible que el hubiera hecho eso… ¿O sí? Al voltear notó que seguía sumergido en su sueño, imposible que este le cumpliera su deseo… - Sí, fue Kami… dudo mucho que este dios vele por el bienestar de la humanidad…. Me resulta extraño no haber notado este lago antes. ¿Qué más da? – Retiró sus zapatos de diseñador y se detuvo a pensar. – Lo olvide… no puedo tomar un baño en ropa interior, no con ese viejo mañoso cerca. – Se dijo asqueada, no entraría al agua con el vestido puesto, y no se conformaría con mojar la punta de sus dedos… -Maldición…- Se sentó a la orilla del lago entre un par de rocas y sumergió uno de sus pies, temerosa de la temperatura, pero a gusto la encontró templada, incrementando sus deseos por bañarse. Estaba notoriamente molesta por la situación, a pesar de ser una científica brillante la situación la superaba. Frunció su labio, estaba molesta y cansada, se sentía agotada y hambrienta a pesar de haber comido recientemente. No se extraño al incremento de su apetito, ni siquiera lo notó. La ya familiar avejentada voz del supremo se hizo presente a menos de un metro de distancia.

-¿Por qué esa cara larga? - Bulma volteó y entre la cuantiosa cantidad de arrugas se apreciaba el rostro de una larga noche de fiesta. Luego de la euforia que provoca el exceso de alcohol, llega hasta para las criaturas más superiores, la fatídica resaca.

El ojo derecho de la mujer se volvió turbio, cuando su parpado tembló al encontrarse con que de hecho el veterano podía verse incluso peor de lo que ya lo hacía, cosa que desde un principio no creyó posible.

-Veo que ya despertó. – Dijo Bulma tratando de disimular su repulsión.

El supremo paso la cansada y abultada vista desde los pies desnudos de Bulma hasta el pequeño lago y después al estropajo que llevaba por vestido. Alzó su mano derecha, conteniendo la izquierda aún detrás de su espalda, y señaló el cristalino lago.

-¿Quieres nadar linda? Si es eso no hay problema ¡Adelante! –Exclamó alegre el lujurioso dios.

Los celes ojos de la mujer quedaron a media hasta por el comentario. Una vez más presionó su puño con fuerza y una pequeña vena se marcó en su frente a pesar del botox.

-Dígame señor Kaioh Samma… ¿Cómo pretende que lo haga? En caso de que no lo haya notado no traje ningún bañador. –

-Prometo no mirar. – Extrañamente sus ojos tomaron una forma ovalada, y pícara.

-¡Fuera de aquí viejo asqueroso! –

-Que aguafiestas… Si lo que quieres es un bañador lo hubieras pedido. – Inmediatamente cerró los ojos y chasqueó los dedos. Bulma parpadeó y no le retiró la vista. El supremo abrió un ojo inquisidor y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible. Al pasar un segundo la peliazul se extrañó, viendo como de su nariz se escurría una gota de sangre. Recordó al anciano Muten y la innumerable cantidad de ocasiones en las que el cerebro se le escurrió por la nariz, probablemente reventado por la cantidad de obscenidades que imaginaba.

La mujer resolvió mirarse a si misma y encontrarse vestida por el diseñador de Baywatch. Por poco azul mirada se desorbita al contemplar tanta humanidad descubierta y se tapó el escote con una mano y con la otra su trasero.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Quien diablos le dio permiso de cambiarme la ropa?! –

-Bueno, es lo que tú querías ¿no? Además el escote de tu vestido dejaba más piel a la vista que ese traje de baño. Si lo miras de esa forma te he hecho un favor. – Contestó alzando la frente el alto, defendiendo lo indefendible.

Bulma se ruborizó, era cierto que el escote de su vestido era mucho más revelador, pero al menos ella sola se lo vistió.

-¡Eso no le da derecho a ponerme lo que se le plazca! ¡¿Qué diablos está pensando?! –

-De esta forma puedes meterte al lago ¿No tenías calor hace un momento? –

Y el calor se había incrementado considerablemente!

-¡Bien! – Gritó y con el ceño fruncido y sin darle la espalda al supremo se metió lentamente en el lago, por supuesto sin dejar de cubrir sus partes. Una vez dentro se sumergió hasta los pómulos, dejando a la vista su furiosa mirada. El supremo pasó la mirada a la esfera que aún yacía en el suelo y se acercó a ella.

-Si ya no vas a usar esto me lo llevaré. – Comentó haciéndose con la esfera entre sus arrugadas manos.

-¡No! – Exclamó saliendo rápidamente del agua y tomándola con las dos de ella. – "Con esta esfera puedo ver a Vegeta cuando yo quiera, así sabre que esta planeando y estar preparada." –Pensó estratégicamente. – Yo le haré saber cuando ya no la necesite. –

-¿Aún quieres saber lo que hace tu esposo? – Preguntó casi como si obedeciera a su instinto concentró su energía en el objeto que ambos abrazaban. Bajó la mirada y al igual que la vez antes, comenzando con un paisaje nublado pasando por una vista panorámica a la Capital de Oeste, hasta adentrarse en la habitación conyugal.

He allí el fornido torso de su esposo, agachado con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Frente a él, su también poderoso primogénito, empotrado contra la puerta a sus espaldas.

El anciano esforzó la mirada, el aspecto de ese ser le era familiar. –Ese hombre… me resulta-

-¡Sh! -

***

-Trunks… por si no lo notaste tu madre… Bulma…no esta en casa. -

El menor asintió con la cabeza lentamente y acompañó el movimiento por un casi mudo: - Ajá… -

-Bien. – Dijo con firmeza borrando su sonrisa y a pesar de eso el tétrico semblante no parecía desvanecer. – Imagino que has de extrañarla mucho…. ¿NO? –

-¿Eh? Pues… no lo sé, yo –

-¡Eh dicho que la extrañas mucho! ¿¡Verdad!?-

En un segundo e niño se empotró a si mismo contra la puerta a sus espaldas nuevamente.

-¡Sí papá la extraño mucho! – Afirmó y la sonrisa de Vegeta renació en sus labios. Trunks cerró con firmeza los ojos y ladeó la cabeza.

Su padre volvió a hincarse sobre sus rodillas y en un gesto muy terrestre colocó la palma sobre los cabellos lilas de su hijo. – Supongo que si la extrañas debemos ir por ella. – Trunks abrió los ojos, asombrado asintió nuevamente y perplejo lo observo levantarse. – Pero que quede claro que vamos por ella por que me lo pediste. ¿Entendido? –

-Ajá…-

***

-¿¡Que!? ¡Vegeta viene para acá! –

-Vegeta… Vegeta… ¿¡VEGETA!? – Reaccionó entonces Rou Kaioh - ¿¡Acaso ese es tu esposo!? ¡Dime que es mentira! –

Bulma volteó al hombre como si nada pasara. – Lo es. Mi esposo es Vegeta. ¿Qué no lo sabía? –

Forzó al máximo sus recuerdos entonces. Goku le había pedido que no interfiriera con el uso de las esferas del dragón, lo que a su parecer era un desorden de la naturaleza, como si crear androides asesinos no lo fuera. Luego de eso para convencerlo le ofreció una fotografía ¡Es cierto! ¡Aún no habían saldado esa cuota! –"¿Y luego que sucedió?" – Se preguntó ensimismado, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en esa hermosa mujer madura en paños menores, tal y como presenciaba en ese instante… pero luego los gritos de un saiyajin lo volvieron a su planeta y frunció el ceño. –Ahora lo recuerdo… - Musito incrédulo. -¡No puedo creer que te haya permitido venir! –

-¿Venir? ¡Ja! ¿Desde cuando tengo que pedirle permiso a él? – Cuestionó cruzada de brazos soltando la esfera.

Los ojos del dios fueron testigo de las quince generaciones que había vivido pasar frente a sus ojos. -¿Viniste en contra de su voluntad? –

-¿¡Por que diablos debería importarme su voluntad!? –

-¿¡POR QUE EL DESGRACIADO PUEDE ARRANCARNOS LA CABEZA CON EL DEDO MEÑIQUE DE SU PIE!? ¿¡Te parece ese suficiente motivo para hacerlo?! – Gritó asustado, fuera de sí.

Bulma retrocedió dos pasos alzando su brazo casi como si se defendiera del ataque de histeria del decrepito Dios.

-Oiga… cálmese, ya verá que—

-¿¡Que qué!? ¡Que moriré lentamente! ¡Que destruirán mi planeta! ¡Ese sanguinario saiyajin es una bestia! ¿Cómo demonios fue que me metí en esto? – De pronto se volteó y acogió su cabeza con las manos, frenético pensando que hizo para merecer tal destino. –Goku… - Murmuró, él era su verdugo.

La brillante científica se volteó, el teatro del dios no era nada por lo que preocuparse, si de algo servía quizá pudiera sacarle provecho. Lo que ahora tenía en mente era que en breve su esposo estaría con ellos y era su deber como mujer restregar en su rostro lo deseada que podía llegar a ser.

-Oye Bulma. -

-¿Si? –

-Uhmm… ¿puedo… hacerte una pregunta? –

-Adelante.-

-¿Vegeta es un hombre… celoso? – Cuestionó preocupado.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron, tenía una idea en mente y el temor de aquel individuo y los poderes, además de posición jerárquica que poseía le serían extremadamente útiles.

-Pues yo no lo definiría como celoso… - Comenzó posicionando su dedo índice en su barbilla. El dios sintió un alivio interno y lo demostró con un suspiro, sonrió y colocó su mano sobre su pecho, su ritmo cardiaco comenzaba a normalizarse. Bulma sonrió sin que el otro lo notara. – Más bien diría que sufre de celos enfermizos. ¿Por qué pregunta? –

Los ojos del dios corrían de sus orbitas. No podía creer en ese momento que le cediera la vida a ese saiyajin traicionero. – "Aquí yace un querido y apuesto Dios." – Pensó creando diferentes leyendas para su futura lapida.

-Supremo Kaioh. – Llamó la fémina. – Ya que se preocupa tanto por su vida, tengo la forma perfecta para que usted pueda escapar del castigo y salvar su pellejo.

-¿Qué planeas? – Preguntó desconfiado.

-¿Puede traer a alguien a este planeta? –

-Si, no hay problema, pero dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? –

La mujer esbozó una placida sonrisa. – Perfecto. Quiero que traiga a los peleadores del otro mundo, los más atractivos que encuentre. –

El anciano de piel violácea acarició su barbilla. – Tendré que pedirle ese favor al Gran Kaoih pero no creo que haya inconveniente. - ¿Para que los quieres? –

-Usted solo asegúrese de traerlos y su trasero no será pateado. ¿De acuerdo? –

-De acuerdo… - Contestó molesto. – "Hoy en día no importa si eres el dios de los dioses, cualquiera es chantajeado por una cara bonita." -

Tras un par de llamadas telekineticas a diferentes planetas, finalmente el supremo logro conseguir un par de guerreros dispuestos a colaborar en una "tarea especial" para el Dios. Shin amablemente transportó a los musculosos sujetos de diferentes galaxias hacia el planeta, curioso cuestionó al anciano recibiendo como única respuesta un feroz – No preguntes. – Pidió a la docena de muchachos que se colocaran en fila y lo siguieran encontrando la peliazul quien no escatimó en pedidos… Se encontraba sentada asoleándose en una silla plegable, junto a ella un refresco adornado con una diminuta sombrilla sobre una mesa y a su lado una revista de la Tierra con los mejores chismes de la farándula y consejos de belleza.

-Aquí los tienes. – Exclamó ruboriza por la situación a la que se veía enfrentado.

Bulma levantó las gafas oscuras y posó su mirada en cada uno de los hombres. Usualmente no le atraían tan musculosos pero servirían a su plan.

-Genial. Acérquese supremo. –

El encorvado hombre caminó a su encuentro con los ojos cerrados. - ¿Ahora qué? –

-Diles que deben servirme. –

-¿¡Que!? ¡Pero que mujer tan egocéntrica resultaste ser! –

-¡¿Esta diciéndome que quiere enfrentarse a Vegeta cuando él llegue!? –

-¿Eh? – Titubeó por un segundo. - ¡Oigan todos! ¡Ella es una deidad y deben servirla! ¡Vamos todos! ¡Muévanse! –

El grupo de guerreros estaban totalmente confundidos, lentamente caminaron hacia ella y sirvieron sus caprichos. Muchos se preguntaron que clase de deidad sería y por que jamás escucharon hablar de ella, pero los gritos histéricos del supremo los obligaron a guardarse sus cuestionamientos y pasar de lleno a la tarea encomendada.

Al cabo de unos minutos Bulma estaba siendo abanicada por un fornido sujeto rubio de cabello ondulado, vestido por algo parecido a una toga. Mientras otro de piel más azulada le servía comida a su plato, no sin derramar una gota de sudor de su frente.

No paso mucho tiempo para que apareciera a unos metros su fiel amigo de traje naranja. Bulma casualmente estaba mirando en esa dirección e inmediatamente alzó una mano.

-¡Goku! ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí estoy! – Gritó sonriendo.

El aludido se giró sobre sus talones y devolvió el saludo, caminó a su encuentro y se extrañó por la presencia de los luchadores en ese recinto. Trunks lo acompañó detrás asombrado por el trato que le propiciaban a su madre.

-¿Qué es todo esto Bulma? –

-No le des importancia. – Contestó poniéndose de pie. Colocó las manos en su cadera y subió las gafas a la mitad de su cabeza. - ¿Dónde está? –

-¿He? ¿De que hablas? –

-Vegeta, ¿Dónde está? –

Goku tragó saliva, no se atrevía a contestar esa pregunta a su temperamental amiga.

-Mi papá se quedó en la Tierra. – Se apresuró el más joven robando la atención de la multitud.

Las uñas de Bulma se marcaron en su palma al apretar con tal fuerza su puño. Goku retrocedió unos pasos y nervioso se colocó entre él y la fémina, usando a Trunks como escudo humano. O semi humano.

La mujer enterneció la mirada y se agachó a su hijo. – Tu padre te pidió que vinieras ¿No es así Trunks? –

-¡No mamá! ¡Realmente te extrañaba yo—

Bulma se acercó al oído de su pequeño y comenzó a susurrar. – Se muy bien que tienes malas calificaciones en la escuela. Espera a que tu padre se entere de esto, se pondrá furioso por que ¿Aún no se lo dices? ¿No? –

El ritmo cardiaco de Trunks se aceleró, en ese momento no pudo decidir cual de sus dos padres era mejor chantajista que el otro…

-¿Qué quieres que haga mami? – Preguntó sumiso.

-Dile con lujo de detalle lo que has visto aquí. Y yo me encargaré de persuadir a tus profesores de darte una segunda oportunidad, Vegeta no tiene por que enterarse de eso. Ponlo furioso hijo, luego yo me encargaré de él. – Bulma se levantó y regresó a su cómodo asiento. – Y si no lo logras tendrás que lidiar con tus notas. – Concluyó y el de cabellera lila supo exactamente lo que haría. Una descarada escena de inocencia para lograr que su padre parta la Tierra de un azote. Todo sea por eludir el castigo de papi. – Y recuerda no contarle esto a Goku, el lo arruinaría. –

-¡Oye! –

-Si mamá. –

-Bien Bulma, ya es hora de que regreses a la Tierra. –

-Ni de broma. –

-¿¡Que!? ¡Pero... ¡Pero Trunks te extraña! – Se volteó entonces al jovencito. - ¿Verdad? –

-No, ahora ya me siento mejor señor. Ya podemos volver a casa. –

Goku no podía creer lo que escuchaba, e esa altura la idea de quedarse con el supremo era sumamente tentadora. Regresó la mirada a la hermosa mujer de edad madura, en ese instante traía los brazos caídos como un simio y una expresión de sus abiertos ojos desopilante.

-Ya me escuchaste Goku, no volveré. Y al parecer Trunks quiere ir a casa, entonces… Nos vemos. – Concluyó felizmente.

Todo ante la atenta mirada del niño, conocía muy bien el carácter de su padre, si se llegara a enterar de todos los hombre que rodeaban a su joven madre seguramente destruiría una galaxia entera con su ki, además de asesinar a todo hombre a su alrededor. Ya tenía planeado exactamente que decir.

-Ya vete Goku, tanta tensión me ha ocasionado dolor de espalda. –

Un atento muchacho se acercó a la "deidad" -¿Quiere que le de un masaje? – Cuestionó con humildad.

-Por supuesto. – Contestó al momento de guiñarle un ojo.

-Por favor Bulma. – Finalmente recurrió a su último recurso. La suplica. Se postró frente a ella uniendo sus palmas y con una mirada de cachorro solitario en el medio de una tempestad. – Por favor Bulma ¡Vuelve a la Tierra! –

-Ya te dije que no Goku, tú me trajiste aquí así que lidia con las consecuencias. – Seguidamente bebió un sorbo del trajo junto a ella.

-Ya vámonos señor Goku. -

-Ah… - Suspiró - Bueno, si es así, esta bien. Supongo… -

-¡YA DEJA DE DIVAGAR Y VETE DE AQUÍ! ¿¡Que no entiendes que no iré!?

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Ya me voy! "Vaya, con ese carácter me pregunto como es que ella y Vegeta terminaron enamorándose… Aunque ahora que lo pienso nadie lo sabe… Quiza cuando se tranquilicen las cosas se lo pregunte a Vegeta" – Pensó curioso rascando su frente con un dedo.

Trunks se sujetó de las ropas del saiya nuevamente y este se preparó mentalmente para lo que se vería obligado a soportar en unos minutos. Sin más desaparecieron y el resto continuó con sus labores.

-Bien, ya estoy lista para mi masaje. – Dijo triunfadora con una gran sonrisa.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¿Qué puedo decirles a mis queridisimos lectores? Muchisimas gracias por los reviews =) Realmente me alegra que les agraden las locuras que escribo en mi tiempo libre. Nos vemos en el último capitulo del fic! Ahh! Y espero que este haya sido de su agrado ^^ si lo fue o no, tienen la opcion de review, como siempre =) Gracias de nuevo a todos ustedes por leerme. Cuidense lectores!**

**Atte. Nadeshico.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Encuentro de titanes

**La cita de Bulma, la promesa de Goku**

**Capitulo 7: Encuentro de titanes**

Las enormes manos del humilde guerrero que seguramente firmó su acta de defunción en el momento en que se ofreció a alivianar el dolor de la espalda de Bulma, frotaban diferentes aceites alistándose para el masaje a lo que él creía "una deidad".

A lo lejos, oculto bajo la sombra de un árbol se encontraba el solicitante de la fatídica cita. Mentalmente analizó como se habían dado una a una las situaciones. Se reprochó el haber sido tan insistente con Goku, pero ¿Cómo en su sano juicio podría llegar a imaginar que le ofrecería a la mujer de un celoso asesino a sangre fría? Obviamente Goku carecía de sentido común.

En el momento en el que el ki de Goku y del pequeño guerrero semi saiyajin Trunks, se aparecieron en el planeta, los sentidos del supremo estaban a flor de piel pero lentamente se tranquilizo y es más, se alegró al ver que solo ellos dos habían aparecido. Vegeta había optado por enviar una especie de emisario en busca de su mujer, habiéndose quedado "tranquilo" en la Tierra. Suspiró seguro de que una fuerza tan sobrenatural como su título estaba cuidando de su espalda, hasta el momento en el que oyó claramente como la molesta fémina de ojos azules echaba casi a patadas a su gran amigo Son Goku.

Ahora no podía entender cual era el brillante plan de Bulma, esos hombres tendrían que librar terrible batalla de la que probablemente no saldrían victoriosos. ¿Metería sus narices nuevamente? ¡No! Si alguien tendría que estar metido en plena batalla… ese era el inocente Goku. Se sintió levemente mal cuando notó que estaba sacrificando la vida de inocentes luchadores para salvar su pervertido pellejo… quizá lo mejor era empacar su bolita de cristal y botellas de whisky y mudarse lo más rápido posible. ¡Gracias a Kami Vegeta jamás aprendió la teletransportación!

Al momento de despertar de sus pensamientos tanto el saiya de clase baja como el niño no se encontraban presentes. Lo más probable es que estuvieran comunicándole al feliz marido que su mujer no quería volver. ¿Vendría a llevársela a rastras?

En la Tierra, Vegeta en un estado por suerte nunca antes visto ya había decidido que hacer. Luego de tantas horas de deliberación, después de tantas idas y vueltas, de tantos insultos y ataques mínimos mal planeados, ya estaba completamente seguro de que no soportaría un minuto más de estupideces de humanos. Si algo le habían enseñado todos esos horribles años como mercenario espacial era que si quería algo bien hecho debía hacerlo él mismo. Por derecho, y todos esos años soportándose el uno al otro, y que ya la hubiera reclamado como SU mujer hace buen tiempo declarado, no tenía opción de quedarse allá. Era su obligación regresar con él a su hogar, aunque tuviera que arrancar un par de cabellos azules en el intento. No tenía ningún derecho de estar acompañada por sabandijas y además escasa de ropa. La gota que rebalsó el vaso fue enterarse por su pequeño e "inocente" hijo que uno de ellos se atrevería a tocarla. Hemos llegado a un claro límite.

En ese momento la llamarada dorada que desprendía el furioso cuerpo de Vegeta comenzaba a consumir el papel tapiz de la pared de la cocina. A su derecha Goku pudo ver como claramente las cortinas y el palo de madera que la sostenía era corroído por el incesante fuego para luego caer al suelo. – "Milk estará furiosa cuando regrese." - Pensó. Sin duda la relación de los saiyajin con sus mujeres nunca es muy convencional que digamos.

Sus músculos palpitaban, internamente Vegeta sentía su cuerpo calentarse, su frente ardía y como nunca parecía que un Janemba se había sentado sobre su pecho. Se apresuró apoyando su enguantada mano en el hombro de su compatriota y este lo miró a los ojos, Vegeta gruño y asintió con la cabeza, quería estar allí de inmediato.

Goku titubeo, como siempre pensando en el bienestar de todos en ese planeta. Obviamente no quería cargar sobre sus hombros el peso de la muerte y destrucción en un planeta entero, solo por que no pudo detener los celos de vegeta. Repentinamente su cuerpo comenzó a caer hacía un costado mientras Vegeta impaciente apretaba su hombro haciéndolo crujir.

-¡Ay!¡Ay!¡Ay!¡Ay! – Gritó el más joven quejándose tratando de quitarse la mano de encima.

-¡¿Qué esperas idiota!? ¿¡Un maldito desfile!? –

-¡¡Ah!! ¡Tranquilízate Vegeta! ¡Me duele! – Gritó ya en el suelo.

-¡Pues si no te apresuras no será lo único que te duela! –

-¡Bien! – Exclamó y el super saiya liberó levemente su agarre. – Que temperamento. – Murmuró y nuevamente sintió el apretón, acompañado por un sonoro gruñido.

Ciertamente estaban haciendo uso y abuso de sus poderes. Estaba bastante débil por haber echo una y otra vez esa técnica que un día en un planeta lejano había aprendido

Goku colocó dos de sus dedos justo encima de su ceja, sudó levemente, respiró con profundidad y se concentró en su meta. El planeta supremo.

Otra vez el característico sonido de la técnica se fusionó con la desaparición de los cuerpos de los guerreros, y su seguida aparición en destino.

-Ya era hora. – Espetó el saiya girando sobre sus talones. Sin demora localizó el pequeño ki de su mujer y encerrando uno a uno, un puño dentro del otro hizo que sus huesos sonaran.

-Espera un momento Vegeta, no quiero que come-

El aire escapó de su boca y estomago al momento de recibir el certero golpe del príncipe. Calló sobre sus rodillas y perdió la respiración por unos segundos, solo para terminar perdiendo la conciencia segundos después. Vegeta se volteó otra vez. – "jaja Idiota, es la segunda vez que cae." – Se burló mentalmente cuando escuchó no muy lejanos unos quejidos familiares. El sonido era muy parecido al que Bulma producía al tener relaciones, no podía ser posible que estuviera sucediendo allí mismo debajo de sus narices. Reubicó el ki y comenzó a marchar a su encuentro.

Debajo del cielo violeta acostada sobre una camilla blanca y cubierta solo por una toalla a partir de la cadera, se encontraba la fuente de todo el problema. La brillante científica Bulma Briefs gemía de placer al sentir como su contracturado torso se alivianaba considerablemente de toda la tensión que traía encima hacía una semana al menos. Por supuesto que la humana no tenía la habilidad de sus amigos de percibir y reconocer presencias, por lo que no pudo notar el momento en el que llegó su esposo al planeta. Sinceramente lo había olvidado por completo cuando aquel guerrero comenzó su trabajo sobre su adolorida espalda

Vegeta se retorcía internamente mientras caminaba silencioso por la espalda del guerrero, la mujer mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras el otro frotaba su blanca piel. Se detuvo en seco cuando la fémina subió el tono de voz:

-Uhmm… más fuerte, no tengas vergüenza. Sigue. – Pidió al sentir esa fantástica forma de masajearla.

Para ese momento el autocontrol de Vegeta había huido despavorido no queriendo estar en presencia de lo que iba a ocurrir. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba a su lado respirando en la espalda del tonificado masajista. Sin pronunciar una palabra tomó la muñeca de su pobre victima y este lo observó confundido. De su boca solo pudieron escapar monosílabos desordenados cuando el rubio comenzó a pulverizar los huesos de la despreciable mano.

Bulma se extrañó por la falta de tacto sobre su espalda y giró su rostro para ver la fuente del sonido y al abrir los ojos se sorprendió al ver la sádica mirada del saiya al hacer que aquel sujeto se sufría para liberar su extremidad.

-¡Vegeta! – Gritó y este no prestó atención al llamado. - ¿¡Que diablos estás haciendo!? – Se levantó de la camilla e inmediatamente cubrió su busto, tomó la toalla y la anudó a su cuerpo, como si acabara de salir de la ducha.

El príncipe soltó al hombre, quien inmediatamente se lanzó a correr. Estaba estático, la mujer estaba completamente desnuda.

-¡¿Y TU QUÉ DIABLOS HACES DESNUDA!? -

-¿Eh? – Imitó inocencia y se sentó sobre la camilla. Su esposo inspeccionó su cuerpo incredulo, ¡no era posible que estuviera desnuda! Pero la corta toalla y la minuciosa inspección lo llevaron a un desagradable hallazgo. La mirada celeste del príncipe se ensanchó y torpemente señaló su muslo. -¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó en voz baja y observó el espacio señalado.

-¿Me puedes explicar que es eso? –

Un pequeño moretón de aproximadamente unos cinco centímetros de diámetro se dibujaba en la pierna de la mujer. Gracias a la vida plagada de luchas del saiyajin tenía una muy buena idea de lo que eran los moretones y como lucían. Las pequeñas marcas rojas alrededor fueron lo que le hicieron notar exactamente lo que eso era. Su repugnancia se reveló con un movimiento rápido de su labio superior. Esa marca en su cuerpo fue provocada por succión… la succión de la boca de alguien.

Los azules ojos de la fémina se agigantaron ante el descubrimiento de su marido.

-¡Te juro que no tengo idea de cómo llegó eso ahí! -

-¡Ah! ¡Que conveniente! – Gritó exaltado haciendo alusión con las manos.

-¡Estoy diciéndote la verdad! ¡Tienes que creerme! –

-¿Me crees un idiota? ¿¡Quien demonios te hizo eso!?

-¡Probablemente tú! – Contestó levantándose nuevamente tomando la corta toalla.

-¡CREO QUE LO RECORDARIA! ¡No soy ningún idiota!

-Entonces no tengo idea de cómo—

-¡Deja de hacerte ya la inocente! ¡Hasta hace un momento estabas rodeada de sabandijas! ¿¡Por que no les preguntas a ellos quien te lo hizo!? ¡Tal vez ellos puedan responder por ti! –

-¡Deja ya de gritarme e insinuar estupideces! ¡Tú fuiste quien provocó todo esto!

-¿Yo? ¡No digas tonterías! Yo no te pedí que fueras infiel. –

-¿¡INFIEL!? – Gritó exaltada la fémina y sin querer entre tanta tensión dejó caer el trozo de tela blanco al suelo.

Un murmullo se hizo presente a unos metros, el matrimonio extraño el ceño y se voltearon al lugar de donde provenía. El grupo de guerreros traído por de estrangulada mano observaban la pelea marital bastante entretenidos, para luego irse en comentarios murmurados al momento de caer lo único que cubría la desnudes de Bulma.

Vegeta no podía permitir que observaran su posesión de esa manera tan descarada, un chillido de la peliazul se siguió de un torpe intento por cubrirse con sus manos. Consideradamente su esposo la cubrió con sus brazos de la multitud expectantes.

-¿¡QUE MIERDA MIRAN BASURAS!? – Los hombres retiraron la mirada de la avergonzada mujer.

Bulma bajó la cabeza totalmente ruborizada.

-Al menos al momento de irte estabas vestida. – Comentó indignado. Con un movimiento de su mano tomó la tela y cubrió la desnudes de su mujer.

-Gracias. – Murmuró mirándolo a los ojos.

Vegeta corrió su mirada y se alejó. – Mas que agradecerme deberías pedirme disculpas mujer. –

La científica se infló de impotencia. - ¿Yo a ti? -

-¿Estas sorda? ¿Quieres que te lo repita? –

-Si no fuera por tu tan brillante idea de dejarme aquí abandonada esto no hubiera ocurrido. –

-Que descarada eres. Tu eres la que ha estado insoportable toda la semana, debería dejarte aquí para siempre.-

-¡Estaría loca si quisiera volver! –

-Veo que estás muy cómoda con estos imbéciles. –

-No sabes un carajo Vegeta. –

-¿Y donde diablos esta tu ropa? ¡Estoy harto de verte vestida con esa porquería! –

-"¿Mi ropa?" – Pensó e hizo memoria. – Ya recuerdo, el supremo Kaioh me la quitó. –

-¿Qué dijiste? - Cuestionó en un gruñido.

En ese momento lo recordó perfectamente, aquel momento en el que el pequeño hombre de piel lila se prendió de la pierna que el tajo de su vestido dejaba al descubierto. Y justo en ese momento tomó la mala decisión de besarla. –¡Ya lo recuerdo! – Espetó colocando un puño sobre su palma abierta con una sonrisa en el rostro. - ¡El viejo se agarró de mi pierna y me besó! Así fue como ocurrió. –

-¿¡Y por que estas tan contenta?! ¿¡Acaso lo disfrutaste!? –

-¡Si estoy contenta es por que ya se como llegó eso ahí! ¡¿Crees que tengo tan mal gusto!?

-Bien, ¿Dónde está el diocesito? – Dijo y tronó las vértebras de su cuello.

-No lo sé, se desapareció hace un tiempo. Y que extraño viniendo de ti ¡Me estás ignorando otra vez! –

En los planes de distracción de Bulma, no jugaba un papel importante el "chupón" que tenía en la pierna. Por lo que no pudo anticipar que su marido buscaría la presencia divina de Rou Kaioh. Vegeta se volteó y miró de derecha a izquierda, y no muy lejos encontró el ki que buscaba. – Con que allí se oculta el viejo decrepito. – Comentó caminando hasta el frondoso árbol cuya sombra y tronco lo ocultaban.

El supremo se comía las uñas hasta llegar al hueso, frenético por la inminente llegada de su seguro asesino. Optó por salir… o al menos dejar de ocultar su cabeza y blanquecina cresta.

-¡Prometiste que no me pasaría nada si hacía lo que me pedías! ¡Haz algo! –

-¿De que habla? – Cuestionó Vegeta sin voltearse.

-No tengo la más minima idea. –

El supremo la miró asombrado, para luego girarse al tenebroso rostro que no detenía su marcha. Volvió a su inseguro escondite para luego de un segundo asomar la cabeza por el otro extremo.

-¡Cálmate muchacho! Ya ves que no ha pasado nada ¡Bulma esta en buenas condiciones! ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Se te subirá la presión si no tienes más cuidado. -

Felizmente Vegeta llegó al frondoso escondite. Con una mano tomó una rama y sin mucho esfuerzo la desligó de la tierra, quedando sus raíces en la superficie y más bien en el aire. Sin más arrojó el árbol… cayendo del otro lado sobre un pequeño guerrero de piel verdosa.

Al verse al descubierto el Dios comenzó a temblar, se postró contra el suelo y colocó sus manos en forma de suplica. Hace mucho tiempo el príncipe no se sentía tan realizado, poniendo al borde a una criatura "inferior", dejando de lado el hecho de ser una entidad divina. Sin lugar a duda le agradaba la situación. Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y habló:

-Veo que quieres decir tus últimas palabras. Apresúrate, no tengo todo el día. -

-¡Las galaxias necesitan un Dios! ¡Por favor Vegeta ten misericordia! –

-¡Ja! Es como intentar sacarle agua a una roca. – Espetó Bulma a sus espaldas.

-¡Tu no te metas! Suficiente escándalo has causado ya para un día. Pero que mujer tan problemática. –

-Tienes toda la razón, y no sabes por todo lo que me ha hecho pasar en tu ausencia, es un dolor de cabeza y además no tiene idea de cuando debe callarse. –

-Últimamente contesta a todo con gritos, es insoportable. –

-¡Y siempre tiene algo de que quejarse! – Continuaba el dios intentando ponerse de su lado.

-Así es, solo ella sabe sacarme de mis casillas de esta manera. –Hizo una leve pausa y continuó. – Bien, ya te despediste. Ahora al grano. – Sonrió para agarrarlo de sus ropas.

El supremo cubrió su rostro y emitió una serie de gritos y pataleos inservibles, nada de eso ayudaría ahora que enfrentaría su muerte. Fue entonces cuando un sollozo se oyó a sus espaldas, parecía ser alguien llorando. El sonido capturó la atención del par de hombres quienes extrañados se voltearon.

-¿Por qué diablos lloras ahora mujer? – Cuestionó el príncipe alzando una ceja.

La peliazul limpió su rostro y encogió los ojos. Sin embargo continuaba llorando sin responder. No tenía sentido.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres que lo asesine? ¿Es eso? – Nuevamente lo privó de una respuesta. La desconcertante situación lo estaba molestando por lo que cuestionó en un tono más alto ésta vez. - ¿¡Qué demonios te sucede mujer!?

-¡Si tanto te molesto por que no te vas y me dejas sola! –

Vegeta se preguntó desde cuando a su mujer le afectaban tanto un par de palabras de su parte. Ciertamente era la primera vez que se portaba de esa forma con él.

-¡Tal vez debería hacer! ¡Gracias por la buena idea!

-Cálmate muchacho, esa no es forma de tratar a una mujer embarazada. - Inmediatamente Vegeta giró su rostro al del supremo y Bulma dejó de llorar. - ¿Eh? Los cambios de humor son normales en las mujeres… ya saben… las hormonas y todo eso. –

-Repita lo que dijo. – Pidió el que lo sujetaba con firmeza.

-Las mujeres terrícolas sufren de un exceso de hormonas cuando—

-¡No! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Antes de eso! –

-¿Lo del embarazo? ¿Qué no lo sabían? –

El príncipe soltó sin delicadeza al dios y se volteó a la fémina que aun se cubría con la toalla. -¿Tu lo sabías? – En respuesta negó con la cabeza. Lentamente se acercó a ella y ella imitó su acción.

-Será mejor volver a casa. – Dijo Bulma en un tono sereno.

-De acuerdo. –

Por su parte el supremo se felicitó, sería mejor no molestar en lo más mínimo a Vegeta antes de que se marchase a su planeta. No pudo evitar preguntarse donde se encontraría su "transporte". –Oigan ¿Dónde está Goku? –

-Está tirado detrás de aquellos arbustos. – Contestó alzando el dedo índice.

-¡Vegeta! ¿Que le hiciste? -

-Relájate, solo está dormido. – Esbozó su típica sonrisa ladeada.

Bulma se acercó a su amigo y luego de un par de palmadas en el rostro no lograba despertarlo. No fue hasta que Rou Kaioh ansioso por verlos partir le arrojara un balde de agua fría que logró sacarlo de su sueño.

Después de una pequeña explicación la pareja y el insensato amigo estaban listos para partir. Goku, cansado de realizar tantas veces su nefasta técnica, colocó dos dedos de su mano derecha sobre su frente.

-¿Listos? –

-Espera. – Dijo Vegeta y sonrió al veterano que los saludaba con la palma de su mano, y detrás de él, todo el grupo de atentos guerreros del más allá que habían servido a su mujer. Alzó entonces su mano libre, la restante se sujetaba de las ropas de Goku. Creó una enorme esfera de energía, hondeó su extremidad y la lanzó al aire. Los gritos de los actuales pobladores del reconstruido planeta supremo no se dejaron esperar. La caída de la esfera destructiva era inminente.

-Listo. – Espetó el príncipe satisfecho y Goku con los ojos agigantados se apresuró en realizar su vanagloriada técnica.

Una vez en la Tierra, Vegeta alzó a su mujer y la llevó a su hogar. Justo como debía ser y por supuesto… después de una pelea como esa, debían darse el lujo de entregarse a una titánica reconciliación.

Goku le sonrió al estrellado cielo, por fin el día había terminado, cumplió su promesa y su deuda estaba completamente saldada. Se preocupó por lo que ocurrió en el planeta antes de retirarse. – Espero que todos hayan sobrevivido. – Dijo y colocó las palmas de sus manos en la nuca, se giró sobre sus talones preparado para volver a su tibio hogar.

La sangre que recorría sus venas se congeló en un instante, justo cuando esa condenada voz avejentada se hacía escuchar en el aire.

-Goku ¿Me escuchas chico? –

-"Tal vez si pretendo que no lo escucho, se canse y se vaya" – Pensó Goku tratando de disimular su intranquilo estado.

-Goku. ¡Goku! –

-"No lo escuchas… No lo escuchas… No lo escuchas…" –

-Ya se que me escuchas Goku, si quiero puedo leer tus pensamientos. – Dijo el dios con los ojos a media hasta.

-¡Ah! ¡Supremo Kaioh!... Que gusto escucharlo de nuevo. – Renegando sus últimas palabras.

-Lamento importunarte otra vez chico. –

-¿Qué pasa ahora supremo? –

-Goku, creí que eras un hombre de palabra. Me has decepcionado mucho. –

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡De que habla!? ¡Yo cumplí mi promesa! ¡Lo hice! ¿¡Que más quiere!? – Gritó al borde del llanto.

-Lo que pasa es… -

-¡¿Qué?! –

-Aún me debes una foto.-

**FIN.**

**Y llegamos al final del fic =) Ha sido uno de mis favoritos de escribir, lo juro. Espero que se hayan divertido tanto como yo ^^ Ya saben, cualquier crítica o sugerencia, o solo saludo, pueden dejarme un review. Nos vemos en otro fic!**

**Atte. Nadeshico**


End file.
